Higlander: The Hogwarts Champion
by NateSean
Summary: Cedric Diggory faces a new challenge that not even the Wizarding World has prepared him for: Immortality. Massive rewrite!
1. The Nights that Followed

**Highlander:**

**The Hogwarts Champion**

A fanfiction

by

Nathanielle Sean Crawford

Based on characters and events in:

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire **by JK Rowling

**Highlander: The Series**

And

**Highlander: The Raven **produced by Davis-Panzer Productions

Disclaimer: Nothing here is my own. Heck, if I had been responsible for the Raven it would have gotten a heck of a lot longer than one season. As for Goblet of Fire, as of writing this chapter I have only read the book and not yet seen the movie.

Chapter One

In the Nights that Followed

_June 27, 1995_

"Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light filled my vision and then there was nothing.

Many people imagine death to be a dark void. Oblivion. But to be more accurate, death is literally nothing. No darkness, just blank nothingness. Awareness of time and space are gone and memories of what you were doing prior to death, vanished.

Darkness did fill my vision. But it wasn't until I took that first breath, finding myself in a box buried several feet below the ground.

A floodgate of memories rushed my mind, sending me into a panic as I pounded on the lid of the coffin.

Harry Potter stood beside me, wand drawn and frightened as we tried to find something to explain why we had been pulled hundreds of miles away from the maze, where we had recently completed the Tri-wizard Tournament. The cup was a port key, this much I knew. But who set it up and why was another matter.

Then, I heard those words and suddenly, it didn't matter why. Winning the tournament and bringing honor and glory to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry meant absolutely nothing. Being the Seeker for House Hufflepuff 's Quidditch team and unwilling to accept an accidental win against Gryffindor meant nothing. My interest in Cho Chang, seeker of the Ravenclaw team meant nothing. Nothing matters to the dead.

Now something mattered. It mattered that I had been killed and it mattered that I was now, suddenly, alive. Alive and trapped in a wooden box, sealed and buried.

I pounded the lid of the coffin, screaming for my mother, my father, anyone. My hands ached and the warmth and stench of blood spread over my robes. Then I suffocated and nothing mattered again.

Again, I came back to life. The pain in my hands was gone and the cuts healed. The smell of dried blood filled the small space.

_What's going on? _I kept asking myself as I screamed and pounded at the lid.

Each time I died, injured and bloody, I came back healed and with a new supply of energy that burned up as quickly as it came.

Was this some new curse? I wondered. Some awful curse that not even Professor "Mad-Eye" Moody new about?

It would certainly be an effective curse. Causing someone to live and die repeatedly for eons so that all they knew was the tomb in which they were trapped. It made the Killing Curse a silent blessing in comparison.

So it seemed that the son of Amos Diggory, Champion of Hogwarts, Seeker and Wizard, would remain in this coffin, doomed to live and die buried beneath the soil where no one would be the wiser.

For many nights I lay there, taking deep breaths, hoping for a quicker death each time. Death by suffocation is not a pleasant way to spend the final hours. Your head aches, slowly at first. Over the minutes, which seemed like hours, the head ache grows into a pounding, rhythmic throb, like sound of a roaring dragon. The body spasms and shutters and finally there is nothing. And this is the way it went every time I came back to life.

The Killing Curse _was_ a blessing in comparison.

After the first few nights I finally stopped fighting. I was nowhere near as strong as I needed to be to break through this coffin. And even if I could get the lid to budge, there was probably six feet of dirt to dig through.

Most of the richer families in the Wizarding world had above ground mausoleums to bury their dead. But the Diggory family traditionally buried its members at a cemetery in Ottery St. Catchpole, the town where our family has lived for twelve generations. In my more coherent state I realized that this was where I had been buried. Not that this did anything to help my situation.

And I was just about to accept the circumstances, when something happened. It was a feeling, like something pulling at my brain. It felt very much like the feeling of walking through a port key, or the sudden jolt of apparation.

At first I thought it was just another headache coming on, or dizziness from the lack of air. But the feeling came every time I came back to life and it didn't go away.

In my weakening state I could barely hear the sound of metal scraping against the soil above. My heart pounded as I soon heard the voices of whoever was trying to get to me.

"How long has he been down here?" Someone asked. The voice was muffled, but I could recognize the words.

"The tombstone says he was buried two days ago. You should be careful, he's probably freaking out."

"Don't worry so much and help me get him out of there."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Go away! I don't want your help!"

I didn't understand why I was so frightened. After all, these people were trying to free me weren't they? Getting out of here was a good thing. But fear was all I knew and I wanted to remain in this coffin. It was what I knew, it was…a comfort zone.

Metal scraped against the lid. There was a sensation of movement as the coffin was lifted and placed back on solid ground. Then a loud scrape of more metal and someone pried the lid open.

Air rushed into the open space and I screamed. I kicked and flailed about wildly, barely aware of the people who tried to restrain my arms and keep me from harming them.

"I told you he'd be frightened," a man said.

I looked at the taller, brown haired man and the feeling died away. A second person, a woman with hair the color of the moon, grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Calm down," she said, soothing. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Go to hell!" I screamed. I tried to push her away, but the man held my arms down.

"Amanda, it's no good." The man said. "He's just a kid. This whole thing is screwing with his mind."

"I know what I'm doing Adam. Hold him still."

The woman named Amanda reached for a broad sword, which she had used to pry the lid open.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked.

"We need to get him somewhere safe."

I tried to kick at her, but she stepped out of my reach and thrust the sword into my stomach. After dying of suffocation so many times, stabbing was an almost welcome change of pace.

When I came back again I was in a bed.

My wrists were held in a metal shackles, connected by a chain that went around one of the posts. I briefly flashed back to a conversation between my father and Arthur Weasley about the devices Muggle law enforcers used. Handcuffs I believe they were called.

The room was empty accept for a table, two chairs, a dresser, a second bed and Muggle devices I had no name for. The curtains were drawn and a lamp on the desk dimly lit the room.

I graciously took a deep breath, filling my lungs with warm, fresh air. When my lungs were satisfied I realized that my stomach was also empty. How long had it been since my last meal anyway?

The feeling came back, along with a sense of nausea and danger. I wanted to run but I could barely sit up. My wand was probably sitting on the mantle of my parent's living room right now, so magic was out of the question.

The door flew open and the man from the cemetery came in, back first, with two white paper bags in one hand, a large plastic bag in his teeth and several beverage cups in some sort of strange holding device. The feeling died away again.

He placed the bags and the cups on the table and took the remaining bag out of his mouth. When he went to close the door he glanced outside.

"Where the hell did she go?" He muttered.

He wore a white sweater beneath an old trench coat. He seemed very thin, with dark wavy hair and a big nose. His accent was hard to place, though he probably traveled long enough to pick up many different tongues.

"Damn it, Amanda, I could have used your help."

"Well someone had to leave his sword in the backseat," Amanda replied. She came in, a misshapen object into his arms, stopping to kiss Adam on the cheek. "Not a good place for it to be if you get challenged."

"Mine's on me as always," Adam said. He placed the item gently on the chair, and I realized it was an old blanket wrapped around a sword. "This is a little something I picked up at a shop in Bristol."

"Well, someone is awake," Amanda said, shrugging off her overcoat and resting it on one of the chairs at the table. She sat on the bed beside me. "My name is Amanda Montrose. This is Adam Pierce."

"Hey," Adam said as he took a set of keys from his pocket. "Listen, I want to let you out of those cuffs. But we can't let you hurt us and you'll can't go running."

I swallowed nervously. Then I smelled the food in the bags and remembered how desperately hungry I was.

"You saved me from the grave," I said, my voice trembling. "I owe you my life."

Adam undid the handcuffs and I stared longingly at the food. Amanda went into one of the bags and pulled out a white container.

"I hope you like burgers and fries. There was a-"

The minute she opened it I grabbed it and started eating. I barely tasted the beef, bread and vegetables as each mouthful spent barely a second in my mouth. The melted cheese was exquisite and the ketchup and onions felt like a massage as they traveled to my stomach.

"Hey, eat it slowly," Adam said, patting my back as I coughed. "Easy there."

Amanda snickered as she took a sip from one of the cups.

"Sorry," I apologized, embarrassed at my behavior. "It's been…"

"Ah, I was like that once," Amanda said. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. Her smile was somewhere between warm, friendly, and mischievous and her tone was like that of a nostalgic parent.

Adam sent her a sideways glance as he sat down in the other chair.

"Maybe we should ask him his name first, before we try to bore him to death," he said, taking a burger out of one of the other containers. He waited patiently while I started on the chips.

"Cedric." I said when I was finished. "My name is Cedric Diggory."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Amanda replied, as if there was nothing at all strange about all of this. "How old are you Cedric?"

"Seventeen. I had to be in order to join the Tri-Wizard tournament."

Amanda sent a confused glance in Adam's direction.

"You're not…you don't know about wizards?" I asked, returning the glance.

"What, you mean like, hocus pocus, abra kadabra?" She asked. "Yeah I was a stage magician once in-what's wrong?"

I shuttered. The memory flashed. As Amanda a hand on my shoulder I lowered my head into my hands, suddenly dizzy.

"_Kill the spare," a shrill, wicked voice ordered._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"I was killed," I uttered, shaking violently. "He killed me with…with the curse."

"What curse?" Amanda asked.

I explained everything I knew about the Three Unforgivable Curses. I told them about Hogwarts and my family. When I was finished Adam was staring at me thoughtfully. Amanda handed me one of the cups and told me to drink.

"The lack of fluids and oxygen must be affecting you still," she said, patting me on the shoulder. To Adam she said, "We may have to wait until all eight cylinders are functioning again before breaking the news to him."

Adam had been quiet the entire time I spoke. He seemed to be remembering something of his own when Amanda spoke to him.

"Actually…Hogwarts is real."

"What?"

Adam slurped his cola as he tried to explain himself. I was equally as confused as Amanda. He looked from me to her and back and then just shrugged.

"Well, this is as good a time as any. About a thousand years ago I met one of your kind while traveling in Scotland," Adam said, referring to me. "I was traveling by horse through a particularly dangerous area, when several bandits mugged me and left me for dead. Fortunately I was only unconscious, and a kind stranger took me into his home at a castle in Edinburgh.

"I don't think he had ever seen one of our kind before. But when he witnessed the Quickening healing my wounds he was shocked he didn't have me tried as a witch and burned. In fact he managed to surprise me by demonstrating his own kind of magic, with a wand.

"Then he introduced himself as Godric Gryffindor, a wizard."

"I'm surrounded by nut cases," Amanda muttered, rolling her eyes.

Adam ignored her. I was both confused and fascinated by what I was hearing and he held my attention.

"He introduced me to his partners, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They were trying to start a school for their kind. They felt it was best if wizards and witches had a safe place to learn and master their special abilities, and to function in the society that was slowly separating from what you call the Muggles.

"The school had only been up and running for a few years and they were always looking for help. They even offered to pay me a little if I had any talents to offer. Of course all I had at the time was my four thousand years of life and my experiences with a sword. So I joined their staff as one of the first teachers of Muggle Studies and taught swordsmanship on the side."

"Are you…" I tried to find the right words. "What are you?"

"Well, that's where the big part comes." Adam said, leaning forward. "To sum it up Cedric, you're one of us. You are an Immortal."

For some reason it didn't shock me as much as it should have. Two days of suffering in a grave must have shielded me for this. Strange to think that in this world, there were things that even a Wizard would find shocking.


	2. An Everlasting Pact

****

Chapter Two

An Everlasting Pact

"Immortal?" I asked. I knew what the word meant, but the concept itself was strange. "So I'll never die?"

"Well, you'll die, just not permanently," Adam explained. He looked to Amanda. "You want to help me out here?"

"Not at all Professor," Amanda said, leaning back on the bed. "This is a show I usually have to pay to see."

"Oh come on Amanda, you can be a little more open minded than that."

"I've seen what happens when one of us gets caught up in fantasy Adam. Remember what happened to Richie?"

Adam shook his head, flustered.

"But I am a wizard," I said. "Like my mother and father were before me. And no offense, Ms. Montrose, but you're the ones telling me that I'll live forever. I doubt you go advertising it to the muggle world."

"What on Earth is a Muggle?"

"Non magical people." Adam explained for me. "Normally that counts as our kind. Accept their magic doesn't affect us."

I looked at him curiously.

"But you said you were one of the first teachers at Hogwarts. Why is it I've never heard of Immortals before now? For that matter why don't they teach us?"

"That's another thing I had a hand in," Adam sat back. "I spent fifty years teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. In that time Godric and Salazar had an explosive argument that nearly destroyed them both. It was mutually agreed that Salazar must leave before someone innocent suffered.

"In spite of their parting ways, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff agreed that they still wanted a fourth to represent the Slytherin. Godric said that I possessed many of the qualities inherent to the Slytherin household, and that he was thankful for the years of loyal service I put into the school.

"After what seemed like too short a time, Rowena passed on and the Ravenclaw house was passed to her successor, followed shortly by the death of Helena. Godric and I remained close friends until it became obvious to many of the school's alumni that I was not getting any older. So it was once again, mutually decided, that the head of Slytherin must again leave Hogwarts.

"Before I left, Godric and I had a long discussion about the future of our two unique races. The founders had spent long hours working on spells and charms that would hide the castle from muggle sight. But much to their surprise, the magic didn't prevent me from seeing it, no matter how powerful the spells. And it didn't help that there was now a group of muggles, who were dedicated to studying and recording the lives of Immortals."

"The Watchers," Amanda added. She sounded less skeptical of Adam's story as he went on.

"Right. And Godric feared what would happen if the muggle world ever discovered the truth of wizards, witches, and magic. If other Immortals led the Watchers to Hogwarts the consequences might have been disastrous. So I made a pact with Godric, never to keep Hogwarts off the Watcher's radar as long as I lived. And in mutual good faith, Godric decreed that none of the professors in Hogwarts would ever teach their students about Immortals."

"Wow," was all I could say. How else did you respond when a footnote just got crammed into the history of your world? I finished my soda and tossed the cup in the trash.

"And this is where things get tricky," Adam said. "Because you are in a position to be a great danger to everything you know and love."

I didn't understand at first. Then I thought about the pact and how Adam had spent nearly a thousand years keeping muggles from discovering wizards. It was all a lot to take in one night, so much in fact that all I wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"That's where I come in," Amanda spoke up. "That is if Gandalf here is finished."

Adam went back to finishing his soda. He winked at me as Amanda removed the sword from her trench coat. It was wiped clean, but it was definitely the one she used to kill me.

"Adam and I have both been in the Game for a long time now. But we didn't get this old by playing _Dungeons and Dragons_ twenty-four, seven. If you want to survive you'll have to learn to use this."

She stepped away from the furniture, presumably for more room and held the handle out, gesturing for me to take it.

I glanced at Adam, nervously. He nodded. I went to where Amanda was standing and reached for the hilt. It was heavier than I expected and it fell from my hand.

"That'll get you killed," Adam remarked.

"We agreed it was my turn," Amanda said.

"Sorry."

"But yes, Cedric, dropping your sword is not going to get you very far."

"You'll have to bare with me," I said, awkwardly. "We didn't find too much use for swords in Hogwarts."

"Well that's what you get when my curriculum recommendations get tossed out the window."

"Adam!"

"Sorry."

"All right," Amanda said, picking up her sword and returning it to its place. "You need some rest and then we have to get out of here. Take this into the bathroom."

Amanda handed me the plastic bag that Adam brought in with the food.

"I had to guess at your clothing size since all you're wearing is those robes. I know you take all this "wizard" stuff seriously, but those won't get you far in the mortal world. Not unless you want to go into a convent for eternity. Get cleaned up. See what fits you and when we've had a few hours to rest we'll get out of here."

I took a good whiff of myself for the first time that day. A mixture of aged blood, sweat and soil nearly gagged me. It was a wonder I didn't notice it at first, or that they didn't toss me in the bathroom first chance.

"Do you have a particular place in mind?" I heard Adam ask.

Amanda's tone seemed to drop a few pegs as she considered her response. I set to figuring out the knobs on the shower, so as not to tip them off.

"I really don't to tell you the truth. There's no place in the whole UK that's safe for a junior immortal. And I'll need a good deal of time to train him."

"Why not let me do it?" Adam asked.

"He needs to learn to fight Methos. He doesn't need you to encourage his delusions."

_Methos, _I repeated.

I fidgeted with the knobs until I figured out how to get comfortably warm water to come out of the faucet. Most of the conversation was drowned out over the sound of the water.

My head spun with questions that I would need them to answer. There were also questions they couldn't answer.

Would I ever see my family again? Did the pact Adam-Methos?-made with Godric Gryffindor prevent me from _ever _having contact with other witches and wizards? After all, being an Immortal didn't stop me from being a wizard. Shouldn't I still be among them the way Adam and Amanda were still parts of the mortal world?

When my hair and body was as clean as it would get, I turned the water off and managed to catch the last half of their conversation. It sounded pretty heated.

"-the Ahriman prophecy no one listens. But then I tell you people what _actually _happens and you treat me like I'm grandpa at the nursing home, just rambling nonsense."

"It's not about believing you Methos. This is about a life at stake. I didn't survive by chasing around wild fantasies all my life. And it's not like you've always had the best of common sense with so called legends. Hell, you were ready to kill me over the Rebecca's stones just to save your precious-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this. You only wanted to pawn them off to the highest bidder anyway."

I opened the bathroom door slowly.

"Should I step out of the room?" I asked.

Amanda smiled.

"Of course not sweetheart," she noted my appearance and smiled. "Do you like the clothes?"

I was wearing a gray sweater and a pair of jeans. Hufflepuff had plenty of muggle-born students sorted each year, so I became an expert on muggle clothing.

"Yes, thank you."

Adam seemed to sense my awkwardness.

"We get into little arguments like that all the time," he explained, putting his arm around Amanda. "Just a disagreement that's all."

"I understand," I said.

"All right Cedric," Amanda said, pushing Adam's arm away. "This is one of the things we were discussing. And now that it's out in the open I think we should leave it to you to decide."

"Decide what?"

"You need a mentor Cedric, someone to teach you what you need to know to survive as a mortal. That includes fighting with a sword and blending with mortal society. Adam here has far more experience than I do and he's better with a sword."

"You're asking me to choose between the two of you?"

"Immortals rarely have more than one mentor at the same time," Adam explained. "But I'll understand if you'd rather take Amanda over me. My goal in life is to hide below the radar and avoid trouble at all costs, which is how I've survived so long. But Amanda has pulled herself out of tighter situations than I've been in because she doesn't hide. She can definitely teach you the tricks of surviving in the mortal world."

I sat down on the bed and thought about this. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"Before I make my decision," I said, finally. "I need to ask someone a lot of questions. And I think you're the only one who can answer them, _Methos_. Amanda, is that okay?"

"That's fine with me," Amanda answered. "But don't take too long. Tomorrow at noon I catch my plane and if you don't meet me at the airport, I'll assume you've made your decision."

I nodded to show I understood. I put my old shoes on and secured my clothing in the bag.

"Come on," Adam said, gesturing to the door. "I have a feeling I'm gonna need a beer soon."


	3. The Interrogation of Methos

Chapter Three

The Interrogation of Adam Pierce

The motel was in on a stretch of road several kilometers from my hometown. Adam left the car for Amanda to take in the morning, explaining that it was against muggle law to drink and drive. Fortunately the nearest pub was within walking distance, and it gave him plenty of time to answer some of my big questions.

"Only a few people know my real name," he explained. "A name has a lot of value in our world, just as it does yours. It's always been a habit of mine to change it every ten to twenty years."

"To keep people from finding you."

"Among other reasons, yes."

"Okay. What about the swords. If you live forever and can't die then what's the point?"

"Well I said you can't die. But you can be killed when someone takes your head." Adam paused, letting it sink in. "And people will come to take your head. You will meet other immortals who seek your knowledge and power, mortals who know about you and just don't like you, and now."

"But what knowledge do I have that-" I stopped as realization dawned on me. I knew about Hogwarts, about Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic. "Someone might discover the Wizarding world?"

"Exactly," Adam said. "There are plenty of people, mortal and muggle alike who would use that knowledge to declare war on your kind. Then it's only a matter of time before both of our races are wiped from the Earth."

I suddenly felt nauseous. Last week I was the Hogwarts Champion, just an ordinary wizard from Hufflepuff house. Now the fate of wizards and witches everywhere suddenly rested on my ability to keep my head.

"Do you really think it will come to that?"

"I've seen a lot of things in a long time," Adam said. "And in that time I learned that people are capable of just about anything."

I took a few deep breaths and ran my hands through my hair. It was a warm evening but it felt cold suddenly and I thrust my hands into my pockets.

"So I need to learn to use a sword," I summarized.

"Yes. Unless you'd rather become a monk. On Holy Ground you could be safe for all eternity."

I shuttered at the thought.

"I didn't think so."

The pub was open for another couple hours. A flickering Guinness light sputtered in the window. It was mostly empty by now accept for a few muggles. Adam led me to a secluded table farthest from the distractions.

The bartender placed coasters on our table and gave me a sour look.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID," he said. "We had a sting here 'bout a year ago and I don't want to pay another 500 pound fine."

"He's just gonna have a coke," Adam said, taking his jacket off. "I'll have a beer."

The bartender looked like he was about to argue. Then he shrugged it off and left us alone after he brought us our drinks.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Old enough," Adam answered. "It's never smart to give away too much info about yourself. This isn't an international dating service. The less they know about you the better."

"So you're not even going to tell me?"

Adam drained half his glass before speaking again.

"I'm not going to tell you how old I am. But I will tell you that as far as I know, I'm the oldest living Immortal. Meet me at this pub, at this table, in twenty years and I'll tell you my age."

I slumped, disappointed. I drank my soda and tried to think of a question he wouldn't try to dodge. The only thing I could think of was to ask him about Hogwarts.

"In all your time have you ever met another wizard or witch like me?"

"You mean, immortal? Not personally. When I stopped teaching there I promised never to come back, lest I lead the Watchers straight to it. Of course if there were immortals, I imagine the Ministry of Magic has kept them pretty quiet."

"But I thought only the school's founders knew about you?"

"Well, only Godric knew I was Immortal. The others were curious about how I never aged, but they assumed it was some kind of age defiance potion. When Godric first met with the earlier incarnation of the Ministry, he delivered his report that immortal creatures such as myself existed. He left my name out of it, but he brought up his concern about Immortals being unaffected by magic, they took it about as well as you might think.

"Over the centuries, just to make sure things were all right, I'd maintain contact with the school. It was under a different name each time, but I think someone might have caught on once or twice.

"The Ministry of Magic admonished the headmasters and headmistresses to check the background of each newly sorted student. Specifically they were required to look out for children who had been adopted."

I raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"It's hard to explain, but as far as I know, all Immortals are adopted by their parents. In all of my existence I've never heard of a person being born with the inclination to immortality."

"So you're saying I was…"

Adam nodded. "Your parents adopted you. But I don't think the Ministry has been worried about that for some time now. Times change and so do minor cautions."

"But what happened to the students back then?" I asked.

Adam drained his beer.

"No one is certain. Some said the adopted students were taken to the Ministry and hit with various spells and curses to see if they would have any effect on them. Others said the children were killed off to activate their immortality. If they turned out to be immortal they were beheaded immediately, their quickenings lost."

Now I thought I might truly be ill.

"None of this was confirmed though," Adam said quickly, trying to reassure me. "Mostly they were just guesses by whomever I was in contact with."

"How did you feel about that?" I wondered. "Just the idea that they were killing innocent kids?"

"I thought it was sickening," Adam said, honestly. "But not unexpected. This was a time when red heads were popular as sacrificial offerings. When you've smelled burning flesh as often as I have, you get a little desensitized."

I sipped my soda slowly, trying to ease my stomach. I knew there was a lot to take in but I never expected it to get this deep.

"You have to understand something," he went on. "The Ministry had a perfectly legitimate reason for their concern. They work around the clock to make it increasingly difficult for muggles to discover them. We aren't so different, wizard, witch and Immortal. We know how well they-" Adam gestured to the other customers, "-deal with competition."

It was the truth. Deep down I realized it was the harsh, bloody truth, and Adam was simply giving it to me straight. As a Wizard this was the life I lead. Now as an Immortal, it simply meant more of the same.

"We do the same thing too, don't we? Keep it from them."

"Not all of them," Adam answered. He raised his hand to signal for another beer. "Just like you guys have muggle parents who know of you, there are mortals who know of us. The Watchers are the biggest example of them."

"These Watchers…you've only mentioned them a couple times but I guess they watch us?"

Adam grinned.

"Very deductive. They observe and record our kind, but never interfere." Adam made quote signs with his fingers at the last part. "I was one of them for a while. It gave me a chance to steer them in the wrong direction a few times."

"When will I get mine?"

"You won't know for certain. Usually they won't even notice you until another of our kind makes you his student."

"That's what you and Amanda want to do with me?"

"Yes."

"That brings me to my next question," I said. I waited until the bartender brought our refills. "How did you two come across me? Ottery St. Catchpole is a mostly wizarding town. It's not even on any of the Muggle maps."

"Well, you remember how I said magic doesn't affect us? When we passed through town it never occurred to me that it was a place where magical people lived. With the houses and playgrounds I just figured it was a relatively small town and shrugged it off. Do you recall a strange feeling before we dug you out?"

I nodded.

"Well, we felt it too, though it was faint at first. I know something about what it's like to be entombed and Amanda was insistent that we investigate. The rest is history."

"So we can feel each other?"

"Most of the time," Adam said with a shrug. "It depends on how close you are to one another. It's like an alarm that warns you ahead of time so that you're prepared."

"Okay. Next question."

"Bring it on."

"What were you two doing in England in the first place?"

"Well, I'm playing the part of a graduate student currently," Adam said. "And my 'grandfather' died recently, leaving me an enormous fortune to pay my way through school and settle down. I came out here to claim it and spend a little time in the country. Amanda and I go back a few centuries and she happened to be in the neighborhood."

I grinned. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"More like a friend with benefits. That's all Amanda is to anyone these days, although she's usually the one getting all of the benefit."

I was still unfamiliar with most muggle euphemisms, but I had an idea what he meant.

We spent a few moments in silence. I drank my soda and Adam drank his beer. We snacked on crisps and corn nuts. A clock above the bar said three o'clock. I had less eight hours to make a difficult decision.

I looked at Adam. Was it right to think of him as Methos, I wondered? He didn't seem to mind Amanda calling him that, but then he had indicated only a few people knew his name. Amanda was obviously someone he trusted enough. What had I done so far to earn his trust?

If he didn't trust me with as much as his own age, how much could he really teach me?

It was a small comfort to know that he knew of my kind. Amanda seemed to think he was mental, and would likely treat him that way until she either saw proof or got bored.

"She'll be rather hurt if I don't choose her," I thought out loud.

Adam nodded. "Most likely."

"Why is that do you think?"

Adam shrugged.

"Psychology was never my strong suit. But the short of it is Amanda's the type who's used to getting her way. When she found you, terrified the way you were when we pulled you from the grave, her heart was set on taking you under her wing." He paused to drink more. "Maybe it's a part of some buried mothering instinct. But I think the large of it is that most of her students are dead. The one who isn't dead is a little bastard who kills his opponents in his sleep. Maybe she's trying to balance the ledger."

"But then why are you so interested in teaching me? Is it just because of what I am?"

"A large part of it yes," Adam admitted. "When I discovered what you were I realized it was imperative that I teach you. I spent one thousand years keeping the pact with Godric. If I leave you to get killed, allowing your secrets to fall into a potential enemy's hands, that pact is broke."

"So it's mostly guilt. You're conscience is telling you to keep the pact."

"I never feel guilt," he corrected me. "I decided long ago that guilt kills our kind quicker than any sword. So I simply stopped feeling it.

"I made the pact with Godric to protect myself as well. I didn't want to die back then and I don't want to die now. If a war breaks out between Muggles and Wizards, our kind will take the crossfire."

I snorted. Suddenly it was so much easier to see Adam Pierce, Methos, as the head of Slytherin house. He was a survivor all right. His pact with Gryffindor had nothing to do with friendship, honesty, or loyalty. It served him well so he agreed to it.

"Just like a Slytherin," I muttered. "Thanks for the soda. I need to use the toilet."

Adam simply watched me as I walked away.

I really did have to use the toilet. It smelled awful and the sink was filthy, with over a month's worth of rust around the faucet. I would have just held it in and taken a long walk instead, but I didn't think Adam would let me go alone. So I used the call of nature to get the only time to myself I had since the grave.

My life was so different in so short a time. I could never go back to my family the way I was. They weren't even my family for that matter. And what if the Ministry still kept an eye out for Immortals? Would they take my head like they supposedly took the heads of students before me? Would they keep it hidden from my parents, or would they be even more devastated when they found their only son had come back from the grave, only to die again in a far more gruesome manner? Did it even matter that they weren't my real parents?

I remember how much hell Harry Potter had to go through, just being the Boy Who Lived. Briefly I recalled seeing him again, along with a man and woman I assumed was his parents. There was another man there, facing him down with his wand. I asked him to return my body to my family. It might have been a delusion, something I imagined when I was in the grave.

How had things gone for him? I wondered. Was he safe with his muggle family this summer? There was so little I knew about the guy, accept for what I'd heard from others. Once or twice, when we were figuring out the challenges to the Tri-Wizard tournament we exchanged information. Then there was the maze.

Harry saved me once when Viktor Krum had me under the Cruciatus Curse. When we solved the maze, we agreed to share the victory and split the prize. He was a noble person, someone I wish I could have gotten to know better. But now that ship had sailed.

My life as a wizard was over the day I died. Now I was an Immortal. And like Adam said at least once tonight, I was in a position to be a great danger to the Wizarding World. I was faced with an obligation to embrace this new life. And like Adam, I didn't to die again anytime soon.

I finished up and we started back for the motel.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do." I said. "You've told me so much about my own world that I didn't know and I'm grateful for that. It sounds appealing, going with you, learning all you have to teach me. But all you can really teach me is how to use a sword."

"That's not-"

"Please, let me finish. I can't go back to the world I came from. Not the way things are. I'd only be a danger to them and eventually to us as well. The only way for me to survive is to learn from someone who _doesn't _know about my world. Someone who isn't prejudiced towards the threat I represent. Only then can I truly survive."

Adam didn't respond. In the dark it was hard to read his expressions so I couldn't guess what he was thinking.

"Amanda can help me more than you can," I continued. "She doesn't know about wizards and magic, she doesn't even believe me. She's not distracted by the idea that I could be dangerous to her. To her I'm just another student and she wants to do right by me."

We returned to find that Amanda had left with the car. She took my clothes with her and left the sword Adam had left on the chair. A note was on the table, written in Gaelic.

_Probably to throw off the housekeeper, _I thought.

"She's at the airport." Adam said, reading it. "She took the car and will return it to the rental place. She'll be waiting for you at the McDonalds until noon."

I nodded.

"So I guess I'm on my own now." I said.

"Nah," Adam shook his head. "We've got a few more hours to catch up to her. Lets get some breakfast and I'll bring you there."

Adam ordered a cab and went to Birmingham where Amanda was catching her flight. He gave me a crash course in the subtle differences of the muggle world, like currency and technology. He explained how devices like a television and a computer worked, knowing I would have no knowledge of such things.

The idea that currency changed from nation to nation was a bit odd to me. American wizards used the same currency that Europeans did as far as I knew. Some of the muggle recreational activities like seeing movies and playing videogames kept me interested, and they made me forget about the fast changes.

Adam made one stop in a sporting goods store and bought a duffle bag to put the sword in. Then he dropped me off in front of the airport.

"This is yours," he said, handing me the bag.

I was surprised.

"I couldn't take this from you."

"You'll need it. Amanda will probably give you one as well, but you never know when you'll need a spare."

I stood there, feeling the weight of the bag adding to the burden I all ready shouldered. Somehow, I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"You're gonna miss your flight," he said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I held out my hand. I don't think I completely trusted Adam just then. But it didn't seem right to leave on bad terms with a guy who helped save your life.

"Thank you," I said.

He shook it firmly.

"If you want to thank me, buy me dinner next time we meet." He said, jokingly. "So long Hogwarts Champion."

"See you in twenty years." I said. Then as an afterthought, I added. "Methos."

Then he got into a cab and left. I turned around and went into the airport terminal, wondering if I'd ever see the old guy again.


	4. A Painful Reminder of things Forgotten

A/N: Spoiler Alert. Half Blood Prince.

_I was just an ordinary wizard, going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Goblet of Fire chose me to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard tournament. There I got in the way of Lord Voldemort and paid with my life. But that's not how it ended._

_A raven came into my life and taught me of a new world. One as secretive and dangerous as the one I was raised in. The world of the Immortals._

_I can never die unless someone takes my head and with it, my power. But if that ever happens, it could be the end of the Wizarding World. So now I must fight to survive until the day when there are only two of us left._

_In the end, there can be only one._

_I am Cedric Diggory. I am The Hogwarts Champion._

Chapter Four

A Reminder of Things Forgotten

_August, 30 1997_

"Watch him, watch him!"

Parry stood in my way, holding his arms out and trying to block me. Leo tried to snatch the ball from me, but I ducked beneath Parry's tall arms and dribbled till I reached the basket. I tried to do a lay-up but couldn't get enough distance. The ball bounced off the rim and out of bounds.

"Foul!" Parry cheered. "Yeah! You just been schooled!"

"Thank God it wasn't in English," I shot back. I grabbed a towel from the bench and dried the sweat off my face.

Parry and Leo did their victory dance before walking off the court. Father Liam patted me on the back.

"That was a good attempt at that lay-up shot," he said. He drank some water from a bottle and offered me some. "It could use a little work though."

"Well, I'm not making it a career," I said. I smiled to show him I was still in good spirits. "Anyway, it was good work out."

"I never thought I'd get you out here again after you injured your knee the last time."

"Like that'd ever stop me."

Liam sent a few parting words to Parry and Leo. Stay out of trouble say your prayers, that sort of thing.

I stuffed my towel into my duffle bag. This was the first weekend I had off in over a month and I was ready for a long shower, something to eat, and maybe taking in a movie.

Liam caught up with me as I walked off of the court, tossing the ball in his hand like he still had energy to burn. The court was located in a lot next to the church, where the shade gave kids a cool place to play.

"Looking forward to tonight's sermon?" I asked, conversationally.

"Actually Father Kelly is doing this one," Liam said. "I've got a Sunday School curriculum to review and fundraiser planning."

"Sounds like fun."

"All in the name of the Lord," Liam responded, crossing himself in earnest. "If you're interested in helping, we could use someone at the soup kitchen on-"

The _presence _alerted us to an approaching Immortal.

I was more than a little worried. We weren't technically on Holy Ground since we were outside the church. Liam never carried a sword and that left me to do the dirty work. In two years I had successfully avoided battles. I wasn't sure I could handle myself in a fight now.

Nevertheless, I reached into my bag, grabbing the handle of the sword.

"You should get out of here," I said.

"Relax," Liam said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "This place is too public. No one will challenge us here."

I was relieved to see a familiar face turning the corner.

"Amanda!" Liam said, happily. He handed me the ball and went to greet her.

She wore a new beige overcoat, which might have been frying her in this heat. The tight black stockings around her feet and the sneakers indicated she had been on one of her runs recently.

"What was it this time?" I asked, knowingly.

"That's for me to know," Amanda said, winking as she hugged Liam and then me. "The cops are none the wiser but I need an alibi just in case."

"And you figured I was good for that?"

"Well you're so innocent. Besides, Liam can forgive me for stealing and lying at the same time."

Liam laughed.

"A million Hail Marries couldn't cover half the sins you've committed love," he said. "You'll be happy to know that Cedric here has been handling himself quite nicely."

"No one's challenged you?" Amanda asked, surprised.

We walked to the curb where sunlight pounded the curb unforgivably. I took out my water bottle and chugged half of it before answering.

"I haven't been sticking around long enough," I answered. "Once I feel their presence I take off."

Amanda sighed, but looked at me affectionately.

"Well it looks like we'll need to get some more training in while I'm here. Do you need any money or anything like that?"

"I'm not a child Amanda," I said, shaking my head. "I get by all right."

"Well, he's been job hopping," Liam corrected.

I glared at him, wide-eyed. Hey held up his hands in defense.

"You didn't tell me in Confession. Outside it I'm not bound to any seals."

Before I could tell him what he could do with his seals and the confession booth, Amanda cut in.

"Haven't you paid attention to anything I told you?" She asked, as we waited at the bus stop. "What's going to happen if you need to get out of here in a hurry? You're not going to have any money for plane tickets, forged documents, housing-"

"Maybe I should just break into museums and steal things," I quipped. I turned to face them both. "Amanda, I'm fine. Liam, it's not job hopping. I do a few odd jobs for people here and there and I get paid for it. No one's given be a steady job yet because I look too damned young and I don't have a solid enough background to put on paper."

"Well, maybe you should consider going to college," Liam suggested. "Amanda knows people who can get you a convincing identity. You'd have four years of school to put down and you'd be able to get a decent job when you graduate."

I sighed. The bus pulled up and the door flung open.

"My education wouldn't get me in to any college."

"Oh your school of witchcraft again." Amanda said with her patented brand of condescension.

"It was called Hogwarts," I corrected her. "And I had a life before all this happened."

Without waiting for their response I climbed aboard and paid the fare.

I watched the city pass by, depressed from the argument with Amanda. They were only trying to help me. But they couldn't understand what it was like for me.

People filled the streets of Paris. Tourists, vendors, lawyers, shop owners, cops, doctors, and students went about their lives confident in their domination of the world. Beneath the liveliness and commerce of the muggle world, coexisting alongside our non-magical brothers and sisters, was the hidden and equally vibrant Wizarding world.

It had been two long years since I traded the wand for the sword. Amanda trained me to use the swept hilt rapier Methos gave me. She taught me conversational French and gave me enough money to get my own place and settle myself in the city of Paris. She even arranged with special contacts of her own to get me a halfway legitimate identification.

My name to the general public was Cedric Platter. If anyone gets curious, my family moved here from England when I was sixteen and I graduated from a boarding school. I've been living here ever since and now I'm looking for work wherever I can.

Well, it's mostly the truth. I spent one week sorting fish at a seafood market for fourteen francs an hour. Then for about three weeks I had a job working at a movie theater specializing in local and independent films. When that closed for renovations I began washing windows for local shops until someone called the cops and complained.

I returned to my place and took a shower. Then once I had some lunch and a long nap, I decided to take a walk. A quick look at my budget canceled any movie going plans, so I threw on my overcoat, secured my sword and went out for some fresh air.

I decided to go down to the **_Gare de Lyon Station_ to see if the janitors could use a hand, or if one of the concession stands had a job opening. The station was packed as usual, with commuters and travelers coming from all over Europe. **

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw something that no muggle was meant to see.**

**A mother and her daughter were navigating the crowds. The girl pushed a trolley loaded with a trunk and two suitcases. Her silk robes hung lazily from one of the suitcases, and when I caught a glimpse of crossed golden wands it confirmed my suspicions. A Beauxbatons student!**

Keeping them in sight but trying to remain inconspicuous I followed them. They came to an empty marble wall between a bookshop and a lunch counter. The daughter kissed her mother on the cheek and disappeared through the wall. Muggles didn't see any of this of course.

I stood there, regarding the marble wall. The portal into a world I've abandoned for so long. Then I looked around, wondering if I was being observed.

"_These Watchers…you've only mentioned them a couple times but I guess they watch us?"_

_Adam grinned._

"_Very deductive. They observe and record our kind, but never interfere." Adam made quote signs with his fingers at the last part. "I was one of them for a while. It gave me a chance to steer them in the wrong direction a few times."_

"_When will I get mine?"_

_They'll be muggles though, _I thought. _Once I go into the portal they won't notice._

I approached the wall, being careful not to draw attention and went through.

The platform was crowded with students securing their luggage and climbing aboard the train to their own school. When Fleur Delacor told us about Beaubaxtons (and she told us whether we asked her or not) she mentioned that there were actually two trains that came from North and Southern France respectively. Students from other nations were brought in by the carriages drawn by abraxans.

Attendants helped new students while the older ones milled around the platform, chatting animatedly. There were snippets of French, German, Spanish and a few thickly accented English speakers but these were rare.

Someone ran into me on their way through the portal and I quickly stepped out of their way.

"Montre où vous êtes, retard stupide allant!" the boy shouted.

"Désolé," I replied.

I made my way towards the benches, near the ticket booth. An attendant approached eyeing me suspiciously.

"Monsieur? Are you 'ere with a student?"

"Er," I tried to think of a good excuse for being here. "Yes, sir. My brother is transferring here from-er…Hogwarts."

"Ah," the attendant nodded. His tone softened and his look was more sympathetic. "Such a terrible tragedy what happened zere. I understand eet has been closed down for safety concerns."

"Safety concerns?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. Do you not know zat ze-" The attendant took a cautionary glance before speaking in a whispered voice. "Death Eaters attacked ze school last year. Zey got in somehow and murdered ze headmaster in cold blood."

A chill ran down my spine. But I had to act like I knew all this, or the attendant would become suspicious again. Quickly I regained my composure.

"Yeah, it was tragic," I said, trying to keep the emotion from my voice . "Terrible, terrible tragedy. We were all taken by surprise."

The attendant looked at me oddly. I suppose he thought a student of Hogwarts should be more emotional about the death of one of the greatest headmasters to grace its halls. He left me alone without another word and I sank into the bench.

_Dumbeldore dead?_ I thought. _How could the Death Eaters have gotten in to the school in the first place?_

The world began to spin and I had to rest my head in my hands to keep from hitting the cement. I sat there, reeling from the news as students boarded the train. I was there for a good amount of time, till well after the parents were long gone and the last of the attendants were gone.

The _presence _broke me out of my stupor and I got to my feetA man was standing in the entrance of the portal.

"Methos?" I asked, uncertain.

"No," the man answered.

As he came closer I could make out more of his features. Broad-shouldered and a wide chest, with long black hair that came to his shoulders, his face seemed hardened and chiseled. His eyes were fierce and his hands, though empty, seemed fidgety. He wore a leather jacket, dark jeans and black dress shoes. He reminded me of some of the sketch artists you see in the parks and on the streets.

There were a few feet between us when he stopped.

"Wizard?" He asked, curious. His voice was deep with an accent I couldn't place.

"Yeah." I said. "You?"

"For some time now. May I ask what school you are from?"

"Hogwarts, in Scotland."

"Ah yes. I remember Hogwarts. Durmstrang was founded at the same time."

"You went to school there?" I asked, making small talk while I checked my exits. There were the tracks that possibly lead outside, but where they lead exactly was a different matter entirely. The portal into the station was my best bet, but the man blocked my way.

"I was there for the first Triwizard tournament," he answered, smiling proudly. "My name is Radu Demonez."

"Cedric Di-Platter."

"Pleasure to meet you," Radu said. He bowed slightly. "It's an honor to meet another of my own kind, if you know what I mean."

"I didn't think there _were _any others."

Suddenly I didn't feel right about having my back to the wall, so I slowly began edging my way towards the platform. Radu's eyes followed me. He kept his distance and didn't make any aggressive moves. But it was clear I didn't want my back to _him_ either.

"I know of a few others," Radu said. "Do you remember your first death?"

"A while back," I answered, deliberately vague.

Radu nodded.

"Mine was a wonderful time," he went on. "It was the year of the very first Triwizard Tournament. We held it at my school and it was the first time most of us had seen wizards and witches from other schools.

"I was one of the first students to place my name into the Goblet of Fire, and I was chosen to represent my school.

"It was my finest year. I was the youngest of twelve brothers, who had all ready gone to Durmstrang and brought such honor to our family. But I was always a disappointment somehow. I could not master charms quickly enough, or my potions always exploded and I damaged equipment. My father made it clear with every letter he sent that I was a disgrace to the Demonez family.

"That year I proved them wrong. _I _was the most worthy, _I _was the Durmstrang champion. During the year we completed the task, I expected a letter from my father. I wanted to make him proud and I knew the tournament would please him. But he never wrote to me."

I reached into my coat and gripped the hilt of the rapier.

"I guess he had an image of me in his mind. The worthless failure of a son that he didn't want, and my gaining an honor as high as champion of my school destroyed that image. I was a failure at being a failure."

Radu started laughing. It was a cruel, insane laugh that echoed throughout the platform and brushed my spine like the fingers of a banshee.

"So the night of the Third Task, I realized I could please no one besides myself," he continued, still giggling. "I made my way through the maze, hexing and cursing everything that attacked me or got in my way. Then I saw the cup in the center of a clearing. It was down to me and the student from your school, Hogwarts and I was in the lead."

I swallowed.

"But it wasn't enough. I reached the maze through fairness and skill. The cup was meant to be in my hands. MINE!"

Radu seethed. His eyes fixed on me like an angry predator.

"He killed you," I said. "The Hogwarts student killed you, didn't he?"

"The Killing Curse," Radu said in response. "Only then it was not yet considered unforgivable. The Hogwarts Champion robbed me of my prize and my life."

"I'm sorry." I said, sympathetically.

"Don't be." Radu was calmer now. "I walked the earth for seven hundred years, wondering if I'd ever be able to avenge myself. And then, someone approached me with a wonderful offer."

Radu held out his wrist and pulled back the sleeve, revealing a tattoo of a green skull with snakes coming from the mouth. I'd seen this mark once before. It once flew over the fields at the Quidditch World Cup three years ago. The mark of the Death Eaters!

"You work with…You-Know-Who?"

"Lord Voldemort," Radu said the name with reverence. "Has been my master since the day he returned from his weakened existence. When I came across him he barely had a form. He clung to a parasitic lifestyle, living off the blood of unicorns and grafting himself to the bodies of other living creatures. Recognizing me for what I was, he promised me the one thing I wanted, in exchange for my loyalty: The Triwizard Cup.

"Through contacts working within the school, our Dark Master learned that the Triwizard Tournament was being reinstated a century after it was discontinued. I could have the victory that was stolen from me.

"The night of the Quidditch World Cup I drank with my fellow Death Eaters in celebration of his imminent return. It was there I sensed the presence of one of us, only at the time, he was not yet one of us."

Blood rushed to my face. I remembered that night perfectly, running from unseen danger as the Death Eaters made a sport of terrorizing anyone they could find, wizard or muggle.

_The Dark Mark flew high over head. Dad told me to run to the safety of the woods while the adults handled this._

"_It's dark out here!" Someone screamed._

_I held out my wand._

"_Lumos."_

_In the distance I could see Harry Potter, the Weasley kids and other students from Hogwarts running in one direction. Sensing comfort in familiarity I ran to catch up._

"_Impedimenta!"_

_I was knocked onto my back._

"_Argh!"_

_My wand fell to my side, illuminating a space beside me. I saw the legs of a man dressed in black robes. _

_Gripping my wand I tried to sit up. Pain from where I landed on a rock rippled through my body and I fell back._

"_Aren't you an interesting one?" The man asked. His face was concealed behind a mask as he raised his wand._

"_Please, don't hurt me!" I begged. "Someone help!"_

"_Don't worry. You'll thank me for this in time." The man raised his wand. "Avada-"_

"_Protego!"_

_The Death Eater's wand was knocked from his hand and he staggered back. A wizard approached, wand raised._

"_You like picking on kids, scum?"_

_The Death Eater picked up his wand again and took aim._

"_Avis!"_

_A flock of birds flew from the wizard's wand, fluttering around the Death Eater and blocking his view. They startled him enough to make him forget his attack and he disapparated._

_The wizard knelt beside me._

"_Are you badly hurt?"_

"_I don't know."_

_He helped me sit up and when I winced again, he did a charm to lessen the pain._

"_You'll be all right with a bone re-growth potion," he said, conjuring a stretcher beneath me and carrying me to safety._

"You were going to activate me, weren't you?" I said, dropping the pretense. This guy knew everything about me and there was no hiding it.

"I would have made you my student," Radu said. He reached into the back of his coat and pulled out a halberd. "But now you are worth so much more to me."


	5. Welcome to the Immortal Life

A/N: In case anyone's confused about how I'm writing this I just wanted to verify one thing. When I write a scene mostly in italics it's meant to indicate a flashback.

I know this chapter's a bit short, but I promise to write a longer one Monday.

Chapter Five

Welcome to the Immortal Life

I drew my rapier as Radu tried for my neck. I caught the handle of his weapon with my blade, deflecting the attack but only by a few inches. Radu swung from right to left, attempting to slice open my stomach. I leapt back and tried to stab him in the shoulder. He sidestepped and brought the halberd down on my rapier. The force caused me to stumble and my neck was open for the death blow. I hit the ground and rolled missing the blade by inches, then got to my feet and ran.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

The path to the portal was clear. I ran as fast as I could with Radu screaming as he chased me down. I barely had time to sheath my sword as I passed back into the train station.

I ran for the entrance with Radu not too far behind.

"You can't run forever!"

I made it to the entrance and pushed and pushed a man out of the way to get the cab he was about to enter.

"Commande!" I yelled, slamming the door shut.

The cabbie pulled out just as Radu burst out of the station. The man I stole the cab from responded with a standard muggle hand gesture before getting another cab.

I let out a sigh.

My first battle with another Immortal and it nearly killed me. Hell, I wasn't even a challenge to the guy. Amanda would kill me herself when she found out.

"À où, monsieur?" The cabbie asked.

I returned to my apartment, closing all of the blinds and called all of Amanda's favorite haunts. When I couldn't find her at those I checked with Liam telling him about Radu.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," I said, pacing frantically and stopping to glance through the blinds.

"It's all right," Liam said. "Do you think he might track you down?"

"I think so. I'm surprised he didn't follow me but the traffic at the station was pretty rough."

"All right, come to the church. You'll be safer here until we can find Amanda."

"You kept your head," Amanda said after I told her what happened. "Not bad for a junior."

"I'm alive," I said, not in the mood to be lectured. "But he'll come for me again."

"I have no doubt of it," she said. "When you're immortal old grudges never die."

Liam put me up in a room in the basement of the church. Amanda sat down at the small table while I lay down on the cot with my hands behind my head. Through a speaker on the wall we could hear Father Kelly's sermon.

"What do you want to do?"

"Huh?"

Amanda repeated the question.

"I don't know," I said, honestly. "Right now I could use something to eat."

"We can get something to eat when you stop changing the subject," Amanda said with a sly grin.

"I was inspired by your presence."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Shouldn't you be telling me that? You've been at this longer."

"You're nineteen now," Amanda reminded me. "That makes you a big enough boy to decide things for yourself."

I sighed. She knew what I needed, but she wasn't going to give it to me unless I asked.

_Well, this isn't Hogwarts anymore, _I reminded myself.

I rolled onto my side and propped my head on one shoulder.

"I need more training," I said, grinning. "Not the two-hours-every-six months bit. I know you were only doing that because I wasn't ready yet. But…Radu isn't going to care if I'm ready. And neither will the others."

Amanda gave me a standing ovation just as the choir started up.

"Cedric Diggory, I think you may have finally grown up." She said while I busted out laughing. "Welcome to the Immortal life."

The next day we reviewed what I all ready knew, like proper stance, the best way to draw weapons in a real hurry and basic defense techniques. We trained in an abandoned factory, using the old equipment and terrain for strategy and improvisation technique.

"Use the environment around," Amanda said. She ducked behind a column to avoid my blade and struck from the right with her broadsword. "Be aware of your surroundings and know what can help you and hurt you."

I parried her thrusts as she backed me towards the east wall. Then, making a split-second I jumped in top of a work bench and down to the other side. Now we had an obstacle between us.

"Nice. But this is just as effective." Amanda did the same thing but added a flip, flying over my head and landing on her feet perfectly. She laughed at my wide-eyed expression. "I learned that in the circus my friend."

"Can you teach me that?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

We moved to a gym for that exercise. The mats were easier on the body than hard cement floors, which I discovered after the fifteenth try.

"Okay, lets try one more time."

I stood up and Amanda held my waste with one arm and placed the other around my back. She was wearing a tight black leotard which revealing the curves of her body that I had somehow missed before. For the second time that day I wished I wasn't wearing such tight clothing.

"Uh…maybe I should use a balance beam?" I suggested, nervously.

"You've seen one you've seen them all," Amanda said, nonchalantly. "Now, remember to keep your feet together."

I held my arms up as I jumped and bending forward with my head tucked. My feet touched the mat, but I was too slow and I fell on my back again.

An hour before the gym was about to close, I finally managed to do a complete flip, even though my landing needed work. There were aches and bruises in every conceivable spot, so much that I didn't want to leave the shower that night.

The following morning, the pain was gone and I was ready to go at it again.

I did half a kilometer on the treadmill, followed by weight lifting and chin-ups, which Amanda said would increase my flexibility and upper body strength. And there was no routine. I could be running and after half an hour of that I'd go right to the weight lifting. That was to help my adaptability.

We did this for a solid week, only stopping to eat, drink, and rest.

On the weekends we sparred at the factory. We also went to open fields, dry riverbeds, and other areas where the terrain was different, so I could learn to adapt quickly wherever I was challenged.

Liam rarely left the church, for obvious reasons, but when Amanda had something important to do-usually obstructing justice-he taught me how to box.

"I didn't think religious debates ever got this heated," I commented, jabbing.

"It was for a fund raising event back in 1978," he responded. Liam blocked my punch and placed a well placed blow to my head. "We were saving an orphanage from getting foreclosed and I trained two of the fighters. We got quite a bit of money that night."

I ducked and punched his sides.

"So you didn't just spend the centuries preaching and ministering then?"

"I've been devoted to God for some time," Liam said. "But life for us is too long to spend doing the same thing every day. I'll always be a priest, but if I can help people in other ways I never think twice."

On the way back to my place I thought back to Hogwarts and about the news of Dumbeldore's death. Lord Voldemort was alive and well too, which didn't make things any brighter looking. Radu and the other Death Eaters were probably making their move to over through the Ministry.

I knew the Death Eaters hated muggle born families. How long would it be before they declared war on the muggles as well? I wondered. What about my parents and friends?

Somehow I had to find out what was going on in the Wizarding world. There were too many unanswered questions and no one to answer them.

_Well, _I thought. _I guess it's time to find the French Equivalent of Diagon Alley._


	6. Staying Off the Radar

Chapter Six

Staying off the Radar

"Do you see him yet?"

"No. There are a hundred people down there."

Amanda took the binoculars and swept the bridge a second time. They she handed them back and pointed.

"He's on the other side of the bridge. See, right by the railing, looking out at the river."

"Okay…is it the one with the faded black t-shirt?"

"No, no, the one with the sunglasses, he's got a camera."

"Ah, I see him now."

After three days of searching my watcher was finally out of the woodwork. He thought he was being clever, acting the part of a tourist who had a particular fascination with the famous bridges of Paris. Occasionally he would snap a picture of _Le point Mirabeau_ and then gaze out affectionately at the river and chatting animatedly with the younger man beside him.

"Can he really see us?" I asked.

"He knows we're in the building." Amanda said. "But I doubt knows we're watching him."

We were on the roof of an office building about thirty feet from the river. A friend of hers rented space for his insurance company and he gave us access.

"And _these_ are the guys who have been following us?"

"Yes. And they're persistent, so if you want to lose them you're going to have to be particularly clever. Because the minute he gives up looking for you someone else will pick up where he left off."

I had thought of that, of course. Although Amanda wasn't entirely clear why I wanted to lose my watcher so badly, she told me all she knew without questioning me too nearly. But three days later I still had no clear plan.

"Well, it looks like I'm off." I said, at last. We went back down to the office.

Amanda's friend was in America for the weekend and had given her the keys to the adjacent office space, which he used for storage. I had a suitcase and a backpack ready for what I was planning to do.

"All right, the landlord has my last month's rent," I reminded her. "But if Radu or anyone else comes looking for me you'll throw them off, right?"

"Of course."

"Now, one way or the other, I'll try to contact you when I'm back in the UK. But it may take me at least a month to get to where I'm going."

"I know. Remember I had to do this quite a few times."

I pulled a baseball cap out of the backpack and pulled it over my head. It was damaged and faded beyond recognition, but I think it belonged to some muggle baseball team. With my hair cut shorter and dyed a dark reddish color I hoped it would add to the illusion. A baggy sweatshirt and jeans, plus a "new" overcoat from a thrift shop would give others the impression of the typical street waif. Not even a wizard would notice anything odd.

"How do I look?"

"Like a graduate school student," Amanda said, with an affectionate smile. "No one would guess that you have a quarter of a million dollars in your bank account."

"Yeah, about that-"

Amanda held up a hand.

"I insist, Cedric. When you finally do get to where you're going, you're going to need money to set yourself up. And I'm not talking about some dingy little rat trap like the place you were living in."

I heaved a gentle sigh and looked at my mentor. If it hadn't been for her, I wondered, would I still be in the grave now? Would I still have my head after all this time? Unable to fight the urge I threw my arms around her.

"Tell Father Liam good-bye for me," I said. "And if you hear from Methos, tell him I haven't forgotten our dinner date."

"I will."

We pulled back to look at each other, but remained in the embrace. Again, without thinking, I moved in and kissed her on the cheek. She returned the kiss, placing this one on the lips. My heart raced.

We pulled away at last.

"You're the first teacher who's ever done that," I said, awkwardly.

"Consider it your diploma," Amanda said. "You will always be my student Cedric. But for now, classes are out and you've graduated."

I shouldered my backpack and picked up the suitcase. Amanda left a thank you note for her friend and locked up the office. Together we took the elevator to the ground floor and gazed out the entrance.

"This is where we part it would seem," she said, looking out at the bridge. Any minute my watcher would be over it and on my tail again. I was hoping to get ahead of him by a few miles by that time.

"So it would seem." I said, turning away and heading for the emergency exit.

Amanda left through the front, presumably to the car waiting for her across the street. I ran through the emergency exit and across the parking lot, climbing over the fence and hitting the curb running.

I reached the bus station and sat down at the bench, making a huge show of checking my suitcase and backpack to see that my belongings were all in there.

Now that I knew what to look for, it was no surprise to see my watcher, no less than half a kilometer from the bus station, watching me from the safety of his car. I entered the bus station and purchased a one-way ticket to Amiens. The bus was set to leave in an hour, so I checked my luggage with the desk and went to a fast food place for some food.

When I returned to the bus station, the watcher was standing at the telephones, pretending to talk to someone while his eyes swept the terminal tenaciously. For a moment I considered offering him some fries, just to be an ass. But for now I wanted him to believe I didn't know he was there, so I kept up the pretense.

The cheeseburger was less than filling and the fries were terribly salty. The soda was also too sugary, even for my tastes.

In a very short time my impression of muggle food was grossly tarnished by the fast food industry. Food that spent all of ten minutes in a heating device of some kind, only to sit on a rack for God knew how long, was enough to kill any man's appetite.

It made me miss the piping hot, homemade food they served at Hogwarts. It made me miss the food our house elf used to cook, before Dad sacked her. My stomach grumbled again, even though I just ate. The excitement from my imminent return to the Wizarding world also made me ache for the things I missed.

My first goal on the long list of things I had planned to do was to buy a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans and eat every single one, no matter what I tasted. I also needed a new wand. The Wizarding world might still be sore to prevent Immortals from mixing in. Plus there was the growing threat of the Death Eaters. A wizard in a magical land without a wand was like an immortal off of Holy Ground without a sword.

And although I had gotten pretty good at passing myself off in the muggle world, I was still a wizard.

My bus began to board. I allowed the attendant to store my suitcase in the lower compartment and brought the backpack with me. Fortunately a window seat was available, so I was able to watch as the watcher exited the terminal, returning to his car parked somewhere nearby.

_Good boy, _I thought, suppressing a chuckle. They must have figured a student of Amanda Montrose would be near to impossible to track down. That made me wonder if he even suspected I was leading him on.

The bus ride was over two hours long. As muggle transportation goes it wasn't the worse way to get from place to place. It wasn't as bumpy or unsettling as flying at 30,000 feet on a jet and there were no annoying seatbelts to buckle.

As expected, we stopped at a major travel center an hour from my destination. It was a diner, convenient store, gas station and truck stop in one elaborately constructed building.

The driver came on the PA, speaking once in French and again in English. "There will be twenty minutes, before we leave while new passengers board. Those of you going to Belgium will be making a connection that should arrive shortly."

People exited the bus, some to make their connection and others just to get a cup of coffee or stretch their legs. I grabbed my backpack and went into the travel center. After using the bathroom I went through the convenient store and bought enough food to last me through the night. I also bought a thermos and filled it to the brim with coffee.

When I emerged from the travel center I saw his car again. It was parked at the far end of the lot, obscured by darkness. The watcher was probably still in the center, but I couldn't be sure. Either way it gave me a few minutes to carry out the last part of my plan.

As discreetly as possible I went to the side of the car facing away from other travelers. Then, I knelt down, pretending to tie my shoe and extracting a knife from my pocket.

I drove it through both tires and quickly pocketed it, then quickly ran around to the other side of the center, where the truck drivers and RV owners parked. I went from driver to driver, looking for a ride back to Paris and managed to convince one when I produced enough cash.

As we pulled onto the highway I caught a glimpse of the watcher, discovering his car sabotaged. I suppressed a laugh and settled comfortably into the cab.


	7. Vicilia Coarse

Chapter Seven

Vicilia Coarse

I got back to Paris around midnight. The driver was kind enough to drop me off near the train station where the Beauxbatons platform was located. The station was fairly empty accept for a few late night travelers, security guards and homeless people taking advantage of the warmth.

The bookshop was closed, but the lunch counter was open twenty-four hours. I bought a muffin and some juice and sat down at one of the tables, waiting.

The whir of the escalators and the voices over the PA made the most noise in the station. Occasionally the sound of trains drifted through the corridors. When I was finished with the muffin and juice I threw them in the trash and found another spot to stand and watch the marble wall.

A security guard passed me on his rounds and gave me a slight glance before moving on. I knew I'd have to move on before he came back, or he might get suspicious.

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. Someone emerged from the marble wall, a traveler wearing muggle clothing and carrying a briefcase. The way the entrance was set up it would look as though he just came from the lunch counter or the bookshop.

I waited until he was a safe distance before following him. He led me through a quiet neighborhood, past a block of stores and stopped at a bus stop. He then reached into his briefcase and pulled out his wand.

_There must be a bus here, like the Knight Bus. _I thought.

I approached casually. After all, I was a wizard too and it wouldn't be suspicious if I ran to catch the bus too.

When I got close enough there was a series of loud popping noises. Suddenly, I was surrounded by three wizards and two witches, all pointing their wands at me.

"Accio knapsack!"

The straps tore from my backpack, spinning me around as it flew to the caster.

"Accio sword!"

My sword flew from my coat, hilt first. I tried to grab for it.

"Stupefy!" A witch yelled.

The spell struck me in the chest with enough force to knock me back a few steps. But it didn't do more than that.

"Petrificus totalus!" The second witch shouted.

Again, the spell hit me and for a few moments I felt my body constrict. But the full body bind failed and I was free again.

"Nothing is working on him!"

"Of course it isn't." The wizard I followed snapped. "Grab him."

Two of the wizards grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to bring me closer. I reacted quickly, kicking one in the shin. When he jumped back in surprise and pain I balled up my fist and slammed it into the second wizard's face. Blood splattered as I broke his nose.

All that working out seemed to have paid off. Another wizard rushed me with a knife. I ducked, grabbed his wrist and flipped him into his back. The wizard that grabbed my sword stabbed me in my exposed stomach was exposed. With my last bit of strength I managed to punch him once in the jugular.

Death took minutes to finally claim me. But not before the wizard with the briefcase pulled out a newspaper and forced it into my hand.

* * *

Despite how it's described, reviving from death is not like waking up. There's no transition from the dream to waking state, no yawning, no grogginess.

Reviving is a sudden and painful experience. Lungs that haven't received oxygen for hours fill up, painfully as the heart begins pumping blood again. Memories, knowledge and images hit you with the speed and force of a tsunami, with twice as much destructive force.

I was strapped down on a table, stripped down to my knickers. My sword, my dagger, and my coat were gone. I couldn't tell where the portkey had taken us, or how long it had been since then. My only clues were a strong musty odor, like the smell of wet clothes sitting in a laundry hamper for several weeks and what I guessed was a boarded window.

"He's alive," a woman said in French.

She came around to the front of the table so I could see her. Two of the wizards lit several candles with their wands, illuminating the room. She had gold blond hair and was dressed in black robes, with a smattering of violet and gold streaks in the fabric.

"Radu was right about you. It was quite a shock to those of us who have worked with him, since he has taken every head he's come across. Perhaps he is growing weak."

"A growing testament to you I guess," I said. My response was a slap across the cheek from one of the wizards, the one I'd kicked in the shin I think.

"My name is Vicilia Coarse. In time you will come to address me with your screams of pain and torment."

"I'm not interested in marriage, thanks."

Vicilia held up a hand, presumably to hold off another blow I had coming.

"Good. Wit and sarcasm are signs of anxiety and fear," she said, removing her wand. "Fear will help us with what we've come to accomplish. Crucio!"

A flash of light struck me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

Vicilia looked surprised.

"I thought it would not effect him."

"It doesn't, he's faking it you fool!"

The wizard from the train station, the one I'd been following emerged from the shadows. He was in silk red robes this time, sporting a crest of a dragon, wings spread, and flying beneath a pale moon.

"He'll lead you on until you kill him," the wizard said, gazing at me with contempt. "Then when we drop him in a river somewhere he'll revive and laugh at what bloody fools we've been."

"You're good," I said, with mock praise. "I bet you knew I was going to follow you too."

"Ever since your watcher reported that he lost you en route to Amiens."

He came closer, rolling up his sleeve and revealing two marks. One was the mark of the death eaters. The other was a letter "Y" inside of a circle.

"You're…one of the Hunters aren't you?" I said, realization dawning on me.

"You're good," he responded, returning my mocking. "As soon as he made his report I went to _Gare De Lyon _to wait. One of our own disguised as a muggle security guard alerted me to your presence and then I moved. You were so predictable."

"Spare me the criticisms."

"Enough!" Vicilia shouted. "I am in charge here. Simon, go back to ze Dark Lord. Zis one will be no problem for me and he shall have what he wants shortly."

"Remember," Simon said, looking into her eyes with a poisonous glare. "Remove his head. If he escapes you will beg me to kill you."

Simon disapparated and I was left with Vicilia and her subordinates.

"I guess we'll have to resort to more…primitive methods of torture." She said, pretending it was a huge inconvenience.

Vicilia went to a table loaded with instruments. I recognized them from a display of muggle medical tools outside the Department of Misused Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic. My Dad would take me to his office at the Ministry and we'd stop in to say hello to Mr. Weasley.

"You into collecting muggle tools?" I asked. "I know someone you might-Ahhh!"

Vicilia dug into my chest with a knife. It was jagged and rusted and the screaming seemed to satisfy her immensely.

"What do you know of the horcruxes?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Vicilia made deep cuts along my arm, slowly draw out the pain.

"Are you in league with ze Order of ze Phoenix?"

"Who? Ah!"

That last answer earned me a slow gash along my thigh. Blood dripped onto the floor as the cut on my chest healed.

"Do you know the location of Harry Potter?"

I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the screams I knew she wanted to hear.

"The last time I saw Harry Potter was on the night of my death. I don't know what happened to him after that. AH!"

Vicilia placed the knife aside and picked up a surgical scalpel.

"This will be a bit more painful. But so much more enjoyable for me."

Vicilia placed a hand on my stomach and with a light push, pierced the skin.

"I wonder how much I can cut before it heals," she said, eerily whimsical.

"I don't know anything of use to you," I protested. "I died and that's it! I can't tell you anymore because I left the wizarding world."

"Perhaps zat is true," Vicilia said, cutting along my stomach. "But you still have use to us. You can tell us about ze immortals you know. Where zey live, how old zey are. Radu is very interested in zat sort of thing. And ze more we help him, ze more he is useful to us."

"Forget it," I said, trying to disconnect the pain. "I'll never betray my friends."

As I said it, images of Amanda ran through my mind. She was there in spirit, holding my hand as Vicilia cut me open.

Blood and fluids spilled down the sides of my body. There was a violent gurgling sound in my stomach as I vomited.

One of the wizards did a spell to clear up the vomit that splattered my face, but I was left to swallow and choke on the rest. I died a few moments later. When I revived Vicilia asked me where my father worked in the ministry.

"He's an Auror," I lied.

She began making an incision in my stomach again. This time she had used a charm to make the scalpel feel warmer with each incision. So each time it cut it felt as though a hot rod were being driven into my stomach.

"We know about your kind," Vicilia said, pulling the scalpel slowly. "We know you have to learn to lie to survive. We also know that magic will not work on you, so a truth potion would be ineffective."

"That might not be entirely true," one of the wizards said.

Vicilia fixed him with a death glare. The wizard swallowed before going on.

"W-well, spells rely on magic. But potions are based on principals of chemistry and alchemy. We've never tried a potion on Radu before, but it might work on their kind."

Vicilia drove the scalpel into my stomach again, letting the warming metal do its damage as she considered.

"Zere is another possibility," she said, voicing her thoughts. "Direct spells don't appear to work, but it appears charmed items harm them well enough."

"Nope…" I tried to lie. "Just faking again."

"For example…"

Vicilia waved her wand over the straps binding me, transfiguring them into barbed chains and making them wrap around my body. The barbs dug into my flesh causing me to scream involuntarily.

"Let's start again with horcruxes."

"For the second time, I don't know what those are."

"But you must know of a particular item. Have you seen zis?"

One of the wizards conjured an image of a cup. It was made of gold, with expertly crafted handles and the image of the badger; the symbol of Hufflepuff. A portrait of Helena Hufflepuff hung from the wall of our Professor Sprout's office. Whenever our house head invited me and the prefects for tea Hufflepuff's would be drinking from it. Worse yet, I knew exactly where it was.

"Looks like a piece of junk," I said.

"While I tend to agree," Vicilia said, holding her wand over me. "It is precious to ze Dark Lord. He is quite eager to find it and yet is not certain where it is located. Our first thought was zat Dumbledore must have destroyed it."

"It hasn't been destroyed, it's-" I bit my tongue suddenly. I was never leaving this room now. Vicilia exchanged a triumphant smile with the wizards.

"So you are not as ignorant as you are pretending," she said, twitching her wand.

The chains tightened and the barbs dug deeper into my body.

"Tell me where it is."

"I don't know. Argh!"

"Where!"

"I don't-ack!"

"We can do this as long as it takes. We can kill you over and over and over until you decide to give us what we want."

I had to gulp and swallow several times, fighting the pain with each word I said. "And if… I go… insane from… the torture?"

"Zen we will take your head. And you have not been immortal for that long. I should think you'd want a little while longer to enjoy it."

She pulled back the chains, allowing me some small relief. While I gasped for air, wincing with each breath, I considered what I had going for me. In the first place I knew Radu was determined to get my Quickening. There was no telling what he'd do if they killed me before he had the chance. Not that this made things better, but at the least it gave me some kind of time frame to work with.

But now the stakes were higher. I actually had information they wanted. I was never going to get out of here.


	8. The Seeker Who Was a Keeper

A/N: It was never mentioned in the novels whether or not the original Hogwarts founders had portraits anywhere in the building. But I figure they'd be in the house head offices at the very least, like Godric in McGonagal's office and so forth. I am also assuming that like the portraits of former headmasters, the paintings of the House Heads also move around and give advice from time to time.

Also this is a bit A/U since I believe Helga Hufflepuff's cup was all ready destroyed.

Chapter Eight

The Seeker who Was a Keeper

_Sometime after my wand was weighed, before the beginning of the First Task, Professor Dumbledore sent word that he wanted to speak with me. Naturally it came as a bit of a shock. I had never seen the headmaster accept for in the Great Hall and during the Quidditch games._

_When I arrived at his office, Professor Sprout was sitting there. In one of the portraits Helga Hufflepuff looked down on me with a kind yet disciplined look._

"_Is everything all right?" I asked, nervously._

"_Everything is as well as it can be," Prof. Dumbledore answered, gazing at me through his spectacles. "Please, sit. Would you care for some tea?"_

"_Yes please."_

_The professor conjured a tray of tea, honey, and sugar. He also conjured a tray of biscuits. He poured three cups and offered one to Professor Sprout._

"_Herbal, the way you like it." He said, pleasantly._

"_Thank you Albus," Prof. Sprout replied, taking the cup and sipping it gently._

_I politely took my cup and sat in the chair beside Prof. Sprout. I had no reason to worry, but I was nervous all the same._

_Professor Dumbledore sipped his tea and helped himself to one of the biscuits. Then he began._

"_You are not in any sort of trouble. On the contrary, you are a model testament to this school and all of the values we uphold. The professors and I have conferred for the better part of many hours before coming to this conclusion. We have decided that you are the best candidate for what we have in mind."_

_I sipped my tea patiently._

"_Do you know what a Secret-Keeper is?"_

_The term sounded familiar, but I wasn't certain. I shook my head._

"_When something is too sacred to risk losing, a person may entrust another person with their secret. No one will ever know of it so long as the Secret-Keeper refuses to speak of it. Only someone worthy of implicit trust should ever be trusted with this secret."_

_The professor turned to Prof. Sprout. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes._

"_Ordinarily we would not make such a request of a student," she said. "But times are difficult. We need allies and I believe you are the most trustworthy of all of my students in this matter."_

"_I'd be happy to help in anyway I can," I said, genuinely. "But what is it you want of me?"_

"_To keep a secret, without understanding why," Prof. Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly. "One day in the future you will know the reason. But for now it is important that if you accept the responsibility, you do so with fairly little knowledge of why you must keep it. This is asking far more than we have any right to ask and yet, without asking, you have all ready given more than any one can give."_

"_I'm not that great sir," I replied, somewhat confused by the flattery. "Anyone could have been chosen for the tri-wizard tournament. I'm surprised Basil Simpson of Gryffindor wasn't chosen after-"_

"_We are all capable of greatness," Helga Hufflepuff's interrupted_

_We looked to her portrait respectfully. I myself was in awe that someone so important would ever take the time to acknowledge me._

"_Honor, devotion, and modesty as well," she said, looking directly at me. "You truly are the kind of student I would have chosen many centuries ago. You possess the qualities and heart of a Hufflepuff."_

"_Thank you, ma'am," I responded._

"_You have our utter confidence," Prof. Dumbledore said. "But the choice must be yours."_

_I looked from my headmaster, to the head of my house and to the portrait. Then, as we exchanged a friendly smile, Hufflepuff and I, "I made my choice sir."_

_Prof. Dumbledore exchanged a brief glance with Prof. Sprout before removing something from beneath his desk. It was wrapped in a silk red cloth, with a gold embroidered "H" in the center. He removed it to reveal a beautiful golden cup._

"_This was recovered fifteen years ago," he explained, giving it to Prof. Sprout. _

"_It's beautiful," I said as Prof. Sprout held it in her hands like a precious child. "Is it very old?"_

"_It belonged to me," Prof. Hufflepuff said. "A thousand years ago."_

"_This relic is one of many precious items," Prof. Dumbledore went on. "I cannot explain its significance now except to say that if it falls into the wrong hands, death will follow."_

"_I understand sir," I said._

"_Then it is settled. Stand beside Professor Sprout and then turn to me when she is finished."_

_Prof. Sprout worked a charm with her wand and held the relic up to the portrait. Hufflepuff reached out of the painting and took the cup in hand. This was surprising as I had never seen a painting leave its portrait before. The real cup merged with the painting and I watched as Hufflepuff placed it in a bureau along with the painted version of the cup, which she drank from._

_As instructed, I turned around and faced Prof. Dumbledore who then pointed with his wand._

"_Cedric Diggory, the relic of Helga Hufflepuff has been placed in the care of her rightful owner for a short time. Do you promise to keep this secret, swearing never to speak of it, and choosing death before you will betray it?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Fidelius!"_

_A flash of red light engulfed me. From that moment on, only I knew of the location of the relic. But I never understood what was so important about such an old cup._

"We know you are ze Secret-Keeper," Vicilia's voice brought me back to the present. "A very reliable source has been working in Hogwarts since ze Dark Lord tried to kill Harry Potter. He could not tell us where ze cup was, since you are its protector."

I coughed up blood. The barbed chains were buried in my stomach, arms and legs. The wizards took turns cleaning up the blood, vomit, and whatever other fluids my body happened to expel during the last two days.

Days had passed, I was certain. Vicilia would leave for a few hours to get some rest and one of the wizards would kill me so that I regenerated by the time she got back.

"I'll never tell you," I strained to speak. "No matter how much you hurt me. So I guess you'll have to kill me."

Vicilia grinned the way a cat does when it approaches a small bird. I'd grown use to that look by now, though it disturbed me at first. If dementors had faces they would smile like that. She waved her wand and caused the chains to disappear, replacing them with the regular straps.

"You are persistent because you know we cannot kill you," she observed. "It's true; Radu wants your head so badly. And he is much more effective when he is cooperative, so we need you alive. But tell me young Diggory, who do _you _want to keep alive? Kill him."


	9. Cedric's Brilliant Moment

Chapter Nine

Cedric's Brilliant Moment

They moved me from the "torture chamber" into a kind of mess hall. Windows were boarded up but the enchanted wall lit the room as brightly as the fluorescent lighting in a muggle office building.

I revived sitting at a long rectangular table. Two of Vicila's wizards sat across from me while the others took positions in various areas around the mess hall. Each were armed with their wands and a machete.

"In case you try to escape," one of them sneered, fidgeting with the long blade.

"How much does a Death Eater make anyway?" I asked looking from wizard to wizard. "After you've sold your soul to a maniac I mean."

"If you are trying to get us to react you are wasting your breath," one of the wizards sitting across from me said.

The man had more of a Russian accent than Vicilia. His hair was dirty blond and from the look of his clothes and the smell of his breath I guessed it wasn't natural. Only two of the wizards looked particularly presentable, but they were probably better off financially. It was even possible they worked inside their governments.

"Why'd you want to be a death eater?" I asked.

He remained silent. That didn't mean I couldn't talk.

"Well, did Voldemort force you, or did you have a reason to join? Maybe it was for power? Do you think he'd make you his right hand man or something?"

"Shut up."

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me."

I rested on my shoulder and feigned a yawn. As I rested there, I looked from wizard to wizard. Two stood behind me, blocking a fire exit, one stood near the door that lead out of the mess hall. The sixth one was probably waiting on the other side, in case I managed to get that far. Outnumbered six to one and oddly enough, my odds seemed better with this lot than if Vicilia were here alone. Then I recalled how Vicilia seemed ignorant of Immortals, until the renegade watcher told her about them. How much did these wizards know?

"Radu's lucky," I spoke to no one in particular. "I mean, Voldemort obviously has ways to cheat death. So as long as he's around Radu will always be his most valuable ally."

I took a glance around the room. Not a reaction.

"Then there's me of course. I bet the Dark Lord would love nothing more than to have me at his side. Two Immortals are better than one they say."

Got one! The wizard standing by the fire exit was paying closer attention than the others.

"I bet Voldemort would reward the one who could recruit me for his cause. Or, better yet…I could always teach someone the spell for Immortality-oops."

The other wizards glanced at each other warily. Finally, the wizard who had shown interest pointed at the two who sat in front of me, respectively.

"Avada Kedavra!"

I ducked beneath the table as curses and hexes erupted in the mess hall. Tables flew, the boards covering the windows smashed like glass. The wizard who died first had slumped to his side. The hilt of his machete stuck out but the blade was caught beneath his body.

The wand was in easy reach, but would it work for me? Was it even anything like my own wand?

I took a chance and liberated the wand. One of the last wizards came close to the table, presumably facing the last of his obstacles. For the first time in my life I marveled at the power a few words had over the greedy and the ignorant. It made me respect really old Immortals like Amanda and Methos so much more.

"Petricius totalus!" I whispered.

The wand sputtered a bit and shot out a few sparks.

"Uh…stupefy!"

More sparks.

The wizard ducked to avoid a killing curse and saw me trying to use the wand. Acting on an impulse I jammed the wand into his eye socket, shocking and hurting him.

"Ahhh!" He howled, grabbing his eye.

I crawled out from beneath the table and punched him as hard as I could. He threw up his arms trying to fight me off, but I kept hitting him and reaching for his machete as the other wizard came around for a better shot.

"Avada Kedavra!"

I pulled the machete out and jumped out of the way as the Killing Curse took the man's life. Then I swung the blade upward, cutting the remaining wizard's stomach open and burying the blade into his arm. I quickly pulled it out, stepping back as he sank to his knees.

Blood sprayed from the open vain in his arm as he sank to his knees. His blood formed a puddle on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said, sincerely. I knelt beside the wizard, ignoring the blood and the smell of death from the other bodies.

"Don't be," the wizard gasped. He used his good hand to aim his wand and at the hallway door. "Alohomora! When he finally comes to power, we're all dead!

"There is an office in the gymnasium of this building there is a fireplace. A single dementor is on orders to guard it, but a Patronus Charm will take care of it."

"But I don't know how to use a patronus."

"It is the only way out of this building. We are surrounded by miles of forest and endless roads. Go."

Before I could react, the wizard pointed the wand at himself and muttered the Killing Curse. In a flash of green light he was gone.

I suppressed the nausea and ran. The corridor was dark and I probed the space ahead of me with the machete, moving as swiftly as possible and keeping an eye out for obstacles.

A dim light shone through two double doors. I opened the doors and entered cautiously.

The gym was lit by fading sunlight, which poured through broken windows. I saw the door to the office and in front of it, standing guard, one of the most terrifying creatures I've ever encountered.

I recognized it from my sixth year at Hogwarts, the year before my first death. Long gray rags concealed their bodies and skeletal hands hung slumped at their sides. A faceless darkness stared out from beneath a hood. Since entering the muggle world I wondered whether or not muggles had been inspired by the sight of these creatures, and in doing so created the image of the Grim Reaper.

The dementor drifted towards me slowly, menacingly. Whatever warmth might have been in the room suddenly vanished. In its place an eerie chill filled the space between us.

I had Potions for my N.E.W.T. sixth year, and Snape gave us a lecture on dementors and their effects on humans. He told us how they fed upon the most pleasant human memories.

"_So even though you may… marginally, succeed in my class…," He said the last part with a glance in my direction. "Be wary not to stir the dementors attention. Any feelings of success you may have will no doubt satisfy their appetites."_

As terrified as I was, this dementor stopped suddenly. It almost seemed uncertain as it regarded me. There was a pop sound and suddenly the second witch from the train station appeared.

It was the second witch, the one who helped to capture me along with Vicilia and the others. She seemed younger than me, physically speaking. Probably sixteen or younger. And worse off, she had my sword in one hand and held it up in challenge.

"I'll make you a deal," she said, grinning devilishly. "Defeat me in a battle and I'll order the dementor off. If I defeat you, you teach me how to become immortal."

I held up my machete and looked around me, checking for any other avenues of escape. There was only the door behind me an

"What makes you think I know that?"

"Because you bribed the others with it. I over heard you."

The witch produced a little ear from the pocket of her robes.

"Clever girl," I said, half taunting her. "Why waste your life with these people? Don't you have dreams and hopes of your own?"

"My dreams are none of your concern, Hogwarts Champion," she hissed. "Do we have a deal?"

The dementor remained at her side, awaiting its mistress's orders. There was no way out of this.

"Fine." I said with a sigh.

The girl raised a hand and the dementor backed off. Then she widened her stance and we circled. I didn't wait long.

She opened with a strong thrust, trying to rush me before I had a chance. But Amanda taught me well, and I parried her attack. She backed off and parried my counter. We circled and struck, parried then circled again. I feigned a thrust and when she moved to block, I swiped at her chest. Her robes took much of the blow, but I wasn't trying to hurt her. She jumped back out of my sword's range.

"We can stop this now if you'd like," I offered. "Only one of us is going to survive this."

"Spare me your pity," she replied.

She struck again and I blocked. The sound of metal echoed in the gym and I forced my blade to the hilt of the rapier. Our faces were inches from one another.

"Why are you with them?" I asked. "What happened in your life to make you join someone as evil as Voldemort?"

"Watch your tongue!" The girl shouted.

She kicked at my stomach and I stumbled back. Then she reached into her robes to retrieve something. It was either her wand or a knife and I wasn't about to take chances.

I rushed her suddenly, swinging wildly and forcing her to drop the wand to parry my blows. I forced her back towards the wall and reveled in her terror as the realization dawned on her. I _was _going to win this battle.

"Attack him!"

I jumped to the left and turned around long enough to see the dementor begin its attack. I backed out of the girl's center, stepping out of the range of her thrust and blocking again.

The dementor paused again as it came within range. The eeriness returned but I had only moments to notice this as I was protecting my life. Soon the girl realized something was wrong as well.

"Attack him!" She repeated herself, stepping back to give it distance. "Now!"

The dementor didn't move.

_It drains pleasant memories, _I recalled. And at the moment the idea of my possible death, or having to kill this girl, didn't seem very pleasant.

_But tell me young Diggory, who do you want to keep alive?_ Vicila's voice echoed in my thoughts.

Who was she going to go after to get to me? Amanda? Liam? My parents? Would she kill them and assume their form with a poly juice potion or torture them like she tortured me? Neither option filled me with the slightest joy. The dementor didn't even know I was there!

"Looks like you're on your own." I said, taunting.

The girl made her mistake. She looked back at the dementor, lowering her guard. I used the opportunity and stepped just inside her range. I made a clean swipe from left to right, cutting into her sword arm.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as the blade met flesh. My rapier clanged against the wooden floor as she grabbed her wound.

Rage welled within me and in the heat of the moment, I kicked her shins causing her to drop to her knees.

"Do you still want to know the secret of Immortality?" I asked, shouting angrily. "This is the secret you little brat! It's being born a freak like me! Someone who can never die no matter how much he is tortured or who dies around him! And it's spending every day of your life, afraid of losing this!"

I pressed the blade to her throat to emphasize my point. She glared at me, terrified by the angry and violent person I had become. Some small part of me was equally as terrified, but it didn't stop me.

"Is that what you want?" I demanded. "Do you want to spend the next century fighting for your very life?"

"I fight for my life now!" She screamed. Her defiance was punctuated by her sobs. "If I let you go I die just like everyone else who fails…_him_."

I recalled the night I died. I remembered seeing Harry for a second time, while he was facing Lord Voldemort. A man and a woman were there with me, whom Harry knew as his parents. I wasn't so sure it was a dream anymore as I recalled how we held off the Dark Lord, giving Harry the chance to get my body and the portkey out of there.

"Some of us have done the worse damage to Voldemort in death," I said. "He was the reason I am the way I am."

I glanced at the dementor.

"Call him off."

The girl just glared at me, crying. I pressed the blade, just enough to draw blood.

"Ulch."

"Call him off and I'll give you the chance to run, to get out of Voldemort's reach. Defy me and I'll show you how we die. It's you're only choice."

The girl glanced at her wand a few feet away. Her wounded arm was still bleeding and the dementor remained in its spot, still confused. Then, deciding that her options had run out, made a motion with her good hand.

The dementor backed off. I let the girl lead the way, picking up my rapier and keeping the blade against her back, in case she decided to try anything stupid.

"What's your wand made of?" I asked, quickly.

"The wood from a century old oak," she said. Her voice was mechanical, as if all emotion had been drained from her. "My father's wand."

"And at it's center?"

"Unicorn hair."

_Just like my old wand, _I thought. _Will it work?_

I told her not to move as I picked up the wand and placed the machete on the floor.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said with a swish and flick.

The sword floated slowly off the ground. It was a slow and rickety movement, but that was fine. The wand worked and that's what was important.

We went into the office and found the flu powder next to a roaring fireplace that seemed out of place in this muggle room. Then I took a handful and threw it in the fire.

"Diagon Alley!"


	10. The Stranger in His Own Land

Chapter Ten

The Stranger in His Own Land

The evening air was cooler in the narrow streets. It was strangely empty, save for a few people here and there. I was equally stunned to discover that many of the shops were closed. At first I thought it was just the lateness of the hour. After all, this was the first time I'd been here at night.

Ollivanders, normally a warm and friendly place, stood empty and dark, glaring suspiciously at anyone who walked by. Gringotts had all sorts of strange magical security devices that I'd never seen in my living days. That would be a problem since I had no Wizarding money. I might have been able to exchange my Muggle currency, but the Death Eaters took that from me.

Signs warning people of potential Death Eater threats were posted in various places. Posters warning of the dangers of "You-Know-Who." I picked up a pamphlet that was blowing in the wind. Protect Yourself! Remember Security Questions! Learn hexes and charms to protect your families against threats.

The world had become a darker place since I left it. Or maybe it had always been this dark and I just didn't notice before now.

Something new caught my eye. It was a shop at 93 with a poster in the window. It read:

**Why Are You Worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about U-No-Poo- the Constipation Sensation that's gripping the nation!**

Perhaps it was the pure boldness of it. Or maybe it was the fact that I escaped death for the third time in my life, only to find that where I'd run to wasn't much friendlier. But I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at the sign.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Est. 1997.

"So they finally did it," I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief.

This shop had been a dream of Fred and George Weasley for sometime. On the Quidditch field we were mortal enemies, but during the school days we got along all right all right. Many Hufflepuffs were unwitting victims of the twins and their experimentations.

During our second year they instigated what teachers would call the biggest inter-house prank war in the history of Hogwarts. It was a war that cost both houses the House Cup, but we managed to win, at the very least some strong bonds and friendships.

The store was still open and I was about to go in. But I stopped suddenly. I was supposed to be dead now. Everyone in Hogwarts would expect it for that matter. And if Rita Skeeter was still in the business, anyone who read the papers would know of the death of a Ministry worker's son.

There were also the warnings. The pamphlets explained that Death Eaters used poly juice potions to infiltrate homes and sensitive areas. Not that they could accomplish much by pretending to be a dead guy, but it was still something to be careful about.

Fred and George would probably have a good laugh at it of course. As Wizards went, you couldn't get more laid back than the Weasley Twins. Even with Voldemort on prowl and stronger than ever they could still make jokes.

If there was any better way to get back into the Wizarding world, it was by talking to them. But I needed to do it slowly. If I walked right into their store and someone else I knew was there alarms might go off. And Azkaban was not a place I wanted to spend eternity.

I went to the Leaky Cauldron, thankful to find it was still there and found a table in the emptiest corner of the tavern. I found one of the pamphlets on Death Eaters and wiped it clean with a charm. Then I borrowed a quill from the serving maid and ordered some water.

_This will be something of a shock. But trust me. Meet me at the ice cream parlor as soon as you're able._

_Signed, _

_The Hogwarts Champion_

It was short and to the point. The signature would rouse some suspicion. But I was counting on their sense of humor to keep them from calling the Aurors.

The bartender was kind enough to let me use their fireplace to send the letter. Then I only had to wait.

Half an hour went by and I wondered if I'd wet myself before they came. I thought about just leaving the tavern and watching from a safe vantage point. But then I caught a glimpse of the trademark red hair.

It was only one of them. George, I think though I was never good at telling them apart.

The tavern was empty accept for the bartender and he spotted me easily. He wore silk black robes which flowed as he crossed the pub, reminding me of someone out of an old vampire move.

"No bloody way," he said. His hands were on his hips and he looked at me with a mixture of amusement and astonishment. "Cedric Diggory. You know I made a bet with Fred and I think I just lost."

"Hey George," I said, grinning awkwardly. "This is going to take some time…"

"Ah, not to worry," George held out his hand. "When an old friend comes back from the dead it's a time to celebrate."

I took his hand. Something in his tone should have warned me off, but I was so elated at seeing a close friend after so long that I didn't notice it.

"Why don't you come back to the shop with me?" He said. "Fred'll have a bloody heart attack when he sees you."

"Sounds great."

As we got up to leave George told me all of the major changes that happened since I left. Most of it I all ready knew, but I was happy to hear it from a familiar face. I was so happy that I didn't notice George leading me down an alley between two closed shops.

"What's going on?" I asked, warily.

"Well it's funny you should ask," George remarked. He pulled his wand out and pressed it into my back. "Because I was wondering the same thing."

He forced me to turn around and put my hands up. I backed away slowly, cursing my stupidity. I drew my wand.

"Expelliramus!" I shouted.

George was knocked back.

"Levilicorpus!"

The spell took me by surprise. I spun around and saw Fred standing behind me. His eyes widened as it failed to work.

"What the hell are you?" He demanded.

"He's a bloody freak is what he is," George said, having recovered from my attack.

He was back on his feet now, wand in hand.

"Will you both calm down!" I shouted. "I can explain everything."

"Oh we know you can," Fred said.

"To the Ministry of Magic." George added. Fred joined his side, keeping his wand pointed at me.

"I think they offer a reward for capturing scum like you…Death Eater."

"I'm not a Death Eater!"

"Bollocks." George said. "Stupefy!"

When the spell didn't work I said, "That's going to get pointless after a while."

"Some protection charm you got there," George said, unimpressed.

"Must have cost a fortune. It must be Malfoy." Fred guessed. "Only the Malfoy's would be sick enough to disturb the dead."

I ran my hand through my hair. Things weren't going quite as I expected.

"Look, I can prove it." I said. "In our third year you went into Hog's head and stole an entire bottle of twenty-year old jasperwine. Remember, you two drank the entire bottle and me and Lee Jordan helped you get back to Hogwarts when you couldn't walk. You puked all over Filch's shoes."

"Nice shot," Fred responded. "But Marcus Flint was there as well as I recall. Weren't you Marcus?"

"I say we have a little fun with him first," George said.

"Oh, for god's sake."

I pulled out my rapier and cut into my wrist. Blood sprayed and the twins were shocked into silence. I dropped to my knees in pain, but held my wrist out for them to see.

"For the last time," I said as the Quickening healed the cut. "I am not a Death Eater. It's me, Cedric Diggory."

The twins exchanged glances and lowered their wands.

"But Harry brought your body back," Fred said.

"Everyone saw you were dead." George said. "We all saw your body. Your parents…"

"I know." I said. I wiped some sweat from my brow. "Like I said, there's a lot I have to explain. I knew you'd have a hard time accepting it, so I sent you the letter instead."

"Yeah well, when we read it George thought it might be from Potter. But I had to bet against him just for the fun of it."

George snickered. Then Fred snickered. Soon they roared with laughter and I joined them. This night was probably one of the worse nights in my life, but the laughter was welcome again.

"So," I said when we were calm again. "You guys finally got that shop up and running."

"Yeah, it's doing all right considering." Fred said. "Why don't you come back with us?"

"For real this time," George added as an afterthought. "And we can even get another bottle of jasper wine to celebrate."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. Then as an afterthought, "for real this time."

There was another riot of laughter as they lead me back to the shop. It felt good to be back in my own world.


	11. An Awkard Reunion

Chapter Eleven

An Awkward Reunion

"This is amazing."

The shop was fully stocked with every possible item on the market; almost eighty-percent of them created by Fred and George themselves.

"Thanks." George said, leaning against the register.

Fred had gone to get the wine and something to eat. I hadn't eaten in over two days, not that it mattered. But the gesture was welcome either way.

"Potter gave us the money to get it all started," he went on. "It was the prize money he'd won at the tournament."

The very mention of it sent chills down my spine. It was a moment I'd rather not have visited.

"Sorry." George said, sensing my discomfort. "What was it like? Dying I mean."

"Like…well…dying. Not something I want to make a habit of, you know?"

I had all ready told Fred and George the basics. About my Immortality and how magic didn't effect us. I hadn't told them about the Game, or Amanda and Methos, or any of the really big stuff yet.

Fred showed up and we had a light supper in their apartment above the shop. They told me about the Ministry of Magic and the Second War between the light and dark wizards. They told me how Harry Potter raised an army of wizards and witches when the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher wouldn't teach them any practical skills. The real kicker was when they told me of their famous exit and we roared for hours at the Twins brilliance.

The alcohol made everything seem so much funnier, yet so much darker and sadder. It was in a drunken haze that I spilled my guts. I told them about the Game and about how Immortals died. I told them about Radu and how Amanda trained me to be a better fighter. I managed to leave out the part about Methos, thinking that he wouldn't be too pleased.

"So you'll neffer die," Fred said, his speech slurred.

"Unless we be-be-chop yer head off." George summed up.

"That's the short uf it," I mumbled, resting on my elbows. "'Oy, thish is good schtuff."

Fred topped us off and held up his glass, even though he could barely hold his own head up.

"To Amanda," he said. "A fery, fery, purty girl. Who taught or friend how to ushe his sword. Hehehe."

"To Umbirch," I slurred clanging my glass against his. "Who couldna cont-contain the Weasley twins."

"I'm busting for a pee," George said, staggering to his feet.

"To pee!" Fred and I cheered.

We spent more of the night peeing and drinking than actually sleeping. But finally I fell asleep on the table and they slumped to the floor passed out.

* * *

I didn't awaken until the rays of sunlight pounded against my eyes the next morning. I groaned and rolled over, forgetting my position and stumbling onto the floor. The sound of the chair hitting the wood boards startled Fred and George awake. There was a choir of moaning, all of which made my headache worse.

Then my vision cleared and I saw someone standing in the doorway, looking down at me.

"What the hell is going on here?" The man demanded.

"Dad, please don't yell!" Fred snapped. "God, when'd you get in?"

As if Mr. Weasley's voice wasn't bad enough, the shrieking wail from the portly woman beside him tore through our brains like a knife through paper towels.

"Are you two bloody insane?"

"Get up!"

Mr. Weasley grabbed me by the lapels and yanked me to my feet.

"Dad, it's all right!"

"Please stop yelling everyone," Fred moaned. He started vomiting in the waste basket.

"Who are you!" Mr. Weasley yelled, shaking me violently. "What have you done to my boys. I swear I'll-"

"Arthur, stop." Mrs. Weasley said, gently pulling at his shoulder.

He dropped me and I stumbled against the table. My head was swirling so much that I didn't quite grasp the situation yet.

_Damn you Amanda, _I muttered. _Why didn't you tell me we could still get drunk?_

"Cedric…" Mrs. Weasley said, gasping. "I remember you from the Tri-Wizard tournament. But-but you were killed…"

The hangover must have been located somewhere in my speech and logic centers, because at that moment the most intelligent thing I could think of was,

"I got better."

"Mum, Dad, it's all right," George said, climbing to his feet and making his way for the sink. "We went through all this yesterday. It's really him."

"Cedric Diggory," Arthur said, taking me by the shoulders again, gently this time. "My God boy, it really is you."

I tried to look him straight in the eye. But the world was still spinning.

"Are we riding a broom?" I asked.

"Dear, let's let the boys get cleaned up." Mrs. Weasley suggested. With a disapproving grimace towards the twins she added, "We'll be at the Leaky Cauldron. Meet us there in an hour."

They let me use the shower first, which helped the hangover immensely. When we were clean and reasonably sober I helped to straighten up the kitchen. Then we went out to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hangover pills," George said, wincing in the bright morning light. "There's a market for them I think."

"Good idea," Fred agreed, rubbing his temples.

"Muggles have something called chasers," I told them. "Amanda told me about them once."

Mister and Mrs. Weasley had a pot of strong black coffee waiting for us. When the first cup went down I was suddenly clear enough to check the old robes the twins loaned me. I was relieved to find the sword tucked discretely beneath them.

In a much more sober state of mind and with less slurring, I recanted my situation to the Weasleys.

"It is important," I added. "That you never tell my parents. As is I'm all ready putting myself and everyone in danger."

"But I don't understand dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why did you come back here if you knew it was dangerous?"

"There's another like me," I explained. "Not just another Immortal, but a wizard. _He _was killed in the first Tri-wizard tournament. To make matters worse he's working with Vol-You-Know-Who."

I told them about my first meeting with Radu on the platform of the Beauxbatons train and how I was captured by Vicilia Coarse. Mr. Weasley shuttered.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Vicilia Coarse is responsible for more than five hundred deaths of wizards and witches throughout Europe in the last fifty years." He explained. "She's a priority target of hit wizard squads throughout Spain, France, Belgium and Germany."

"Yeah well, she didn't come off as the motherly type," I quipped.

"What were you two doing here?" George asked. "Not that we don't mind the visit and all."

"We wanted to keep you in the loop," Mrs. Weasley explained, fixing them with her scowl. "Hogwarts has been temporarily shut down and Ron has gone off with Harry and Hermione on a mission. We also needed someone to keep an eye on Ginny for a while but I'm wondering if that's such a good idea."

"Now, now, dear," Mr. Weasley spoke up. "They were only celebrating with a friend. They took it too far but, clearly this is a time to celebrate."

Mrs. Weasley softened a bit.

"I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you Mrs. Weasley," I said, solemnly. "I've been away from this world for two years and I lost myself. Fred and George are the only friends I have at the moment."

"That's all right," Mrs. Weasley took my hand into hers. "The important thing his you're alive and safe."

"But I'm not safe," I said. "And suddenly I realize that no one will ever be safe as long as I'm alive. All it takes is for one…just one to take my head. Methos warned me about all this and I went ahead anyway. God I was so selfish."

"What do you plan to do?" Fred asked.

I had been wondering that myself. It seemed like I should have had a plan by now, but getting away from Vicilia alive was a small victory and I celebrated prematurely. I drained another cup of coffee.

"I have to fight him." I said, finally. "Radu is just as dangerous to us all."

"Wait a second," George spoke up. "You told us Amanda didn't believe in Wizards. So whose this Methos you mentioned?"

I nearly hit myself. The old guy was gonna kill me for this.

"I can't tell you too much," I said, simply. "Needless to say Methos is an older Immortal. I don't know how old, but he was older than Amanda even. I promised I wouldn't tell too many people all that he told me. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, we do," Mrs. Weasley said. "You've all ready shown us a lot of trust by telling us what you did."

"It seemed fair enough. Fred and George told me about you guys. Congratulations on the promotion Mr. Weasley. I only wish I was there to pay my respects to Professor Dumbledore."

"You may yet get your chance." Someone said.

We all looked up to find the source of the voice. Simon, the renegade Watcher.

"You!" I hissed. I leapt from my seat and reached for my sword. George and Fred got between me as people began to stare.

"Not here mate," They said. "Who is this guy."

"Simon Racey." Mr. Weasely said with similar contempt. "It's been a while."

"Ah yes, Arthur old friend," Simon said, in mock casual tone. "Some dear friends of mine have been dying to see you suffer. But you're not my problem for now. Mr. Diggory and I have business."

"The only business you're getting is the sharp end of my sword," I said. George and Fred remained at my side.

"Oh, I very much doubt that. You see, I have one of my men waiting nearby with a camera and a Quick Quotes Quill. Make a move on me and your face will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet. You'll become more renowned than the Boy-Who-Lived himself."

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"A word, alone."

"He's not going anywhere alone," George said. He grinned menacingly and exchanged glances with Fred.

"Alone, or I call my man in." Simon pressed.

I glanced at the Weasleys.

"This will take some time." I said. "But I'll be back."

"Be careful Cedric," Mr. Weasley cautioned.

"I will."

As I left the safety of the Leaky Cauldron, I didn't notice George and Fred suddenly disappearing.


	12. Radu's Ultimatum

Chapter Twelve

Radu's Ultimatum 

We stood in the middle of Diagon Alley. I refused to go anywhere secluded with this man. The streets were crowded enough that we'd be noticed, but not so busy that we'd get in anyone's way.

"Very well," Simon conceited. "I'd place an imperturbable charm around us but I doubt that would work on you."

"Get on with it."

Simon regarded me somewhat analytically.

"The Abomination sent me," he said finally. "Frankly I'm quite sick of his presence. But the Dark Lord insists that we work with him."

"I guess when you've betrayed your people no depth is too low." I retorted.

"At least they _are _my people. You…you're just pretending to be one of us. All of you freaks sicken me. You parade around among society, totally above the law as you remain unchanged and ageless."

"Do they have a potion for whatever's wrong with you?"

"Clever." Simon removed a small envelope and gave it to me. "This part was my idea. You may wish to open it _in _doors."

He looked down suddenly and padded his pockets, confused. Then he returned his gaze to me and grinned.

"Don't take too long."

He dissaparated leaving me angry and bewildered. Mr. Weasley caught up with me to see if I was all right.

"Yeah, he didn't pull anything," I said. "He did give me this though."

"A howler." Mr. Weasely recognized the design of the envelope. "From Radu?"

"It must be. Good. Saves me the trouble of having to look for him."

We returned to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A girl was running the register, wearing the standard shop robes.

"Morning sirs," she greeted George and Fred.

"Morning," they said in unison.

We went into the alley behind the shop, where Fred and George had charms in place to keep out unwanted intruders. It would work on the mortal population at least.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The howler screamed. "BRILLIANT MOVE EVADING YOUR CAPTORS! BUT REMEMBER, I WILL NOT BE AS EASILY FOOLED AS A HANDFUL OF DEMENTOR FODDER."

The Howler paused for a moment.

"CEDRIC'S NOT ALIVE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME-"

Another pause. Adrenaline began to rush.

"SHE'S A PRETTY GIRL DIGGORY. IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER ALIVE AGAIN YOU WILL BRING THE HORCRUX TO THE QUIDDITCH FIELD AT HOGWARTS."

The Howler tore itself apart and the pieces fell to the ground while I seethed.

"He's got Cho," I told Mr. Weasley when we were back in the shop. "How did they know…what sources…"

"They could have found out from Snape," Mr. Weasley guessed. "He's returned to them recently. I wouldn't put it passed him to have told them all he knew."

"We don't know that for certain, dear," Mrs. Weasley reminded him. "Let's not bring that up for now. Cedric, you can count on our help if you need it."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. But Cho's life is all ready in danger and I hadn't intended to. George, Fred, it was wonderful while it lasted."

"No problem, mate," George said, sincerely. "We'll make it a tradition, aside from the vomiting part."

"I'd like to avoid that myself." Fred added.

"You'll need to get into Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "There are all sorts of spells and charms preventing the death eaters from breaking into the school again."

"Those won't affect me. Even if I get killed I'll revive again."

"Cedric, what if it's a trap? Radu could be counting on you to go to Hogwarts and have a dozen enemies waiting to ambush you."

I hadn't thought of that. I sunk into the chair and rested my head on my elbows. Getting drunk again seemed like such a good idea.

Mrs. Weasley sat down and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't do this alone," she said. "Arthur's right dear, this man can't be trusted. None of them can be trusted."

"But if I bring others he might kill Cho."

"And if you go alone he'd probably kill her anyway." George said, matter-of-factly. "Just to get you to slip up long enough to-" He made a cutting motion across his neck.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

Mr. Weasley thought silently for a few moments.

"I agree that we shouldn't bring too many people in on this." He said. "But I think we can trust Remus and Tonks."

"Tonks?"

"An Auror," Fred explained. "Pretty woman, with a few interesting traits."

I would have protested had it not been for the horcrux. I was its secret keeper and if it fell into the wrong hands, Voldemort would become even more powerful. I owed it to the Weasleys and to the Order of the Phoenix to let them help.

"All right," I said. "But I need to bring in someone else I can trust. She won't understand everything at first, but she'll be worth it."


	13. Two Worlds Colliding

Chapter Thirteen

Two Worlds Colliding

Amanda Montrose was not the easiest woman to find.

"Hi, is Amanda there?" I felt like I'd asked it a hundred times.

"No, I'm afraid not." A man's voice answered. "But she's in the city and she'll probably be back."

"Okay…can I ask who this is?"

"Nick. I'm a close friend of hers."

"Oh…" The name rang a bell. But I couldn't ask too many questions, in case the phones were bugged. "This is Cedric, I'm her…student."

"I understand."

"Will you give her a message for me?"

"Of course. Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure just yet. Just tell her it's important that I see her as soon as possible."

I have him the address I was staying at and hung up. It was the name of the appliance store next to the Leaky Cauldron. Fred and George emerged from the Cauldron to keep me company.

It was around two am when a cab pulled up outside the tavern and Amanda stepped out.

She wore her usual overcoat over a black sweatshirt and pants. Fred and George's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"I need some help with my luggage," She said, pointing to the trunk.

"Oh, let me-"

"Out of me way-"

"I want to help her-"

I couldn't stop laughing as Fred and George struggled with the trunk of the cab and fought to get her luggage. Amanda had a spell over them stronger than any veela.

"It's great to see you again." I said.

We embraced and pulled back.

"I came as soon as I got your message." Amanda said.

"Were you on another one of your 'business' trips?"

"Not this time. Actually I was visiting an old friend in Paris." She paused as Fred and George stood by, luggage in hand, waiting for her to acknowledge them. "Why thank you boys."

"Glad we could help, miss," George said, turning on the charm.

"Have you been this pretty for a thousand years?" Fred asked.

She looked at me quizzically.

"Amanda, these are two good friends of mine, Fred and George Weasely. They know everything," I added, blushing. "I was drunk when I…told them some things."

Amanda shook her head and smirked.

"What?"

"The thought of you drunk, that's all. All right, what's going on?"

We lead her into the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't seem to think much of the usual patronage. Three witches at a table silently smoking their pipes and fixing us with their scrutinizing gaze. A few wizards guzzled ale, laughing and chatting animatedly.

"Is this some kind of theme based pub?" Amanda asked as we made our way for the back.

"It's the gateway into Diagon Alley," I explained. "Our world."

Amanda shook her head.

"I thought you'd out grown fanta-," something caught her eye.

Two wizards sat a table playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Bishop to G-7."

The white bishop walked over to the unprotected rook. Then it took its tiny staff and pierced the rook, which snapped in half.

"Bloody 'ell!" The other wizard cursed. "I didn't even see it comin'!"

"That's what you get for losing your concentration."

Amanda shook her head. Perhaps she was ready to chalk it up to trickery. But then she noticed a poster on the wall of the Quidditch World Cup. As the players flew along the stadium playing their eternal game families cheered.

"This…" Amanda looked at me, George and Fred. "This has got to me some illusion. They have better stuff than this in Japan."

The twins and I exchanged a mischievous glance.

"Right this way ma'am," George said.

We went into the alley, where the brick wall blocked the entrance to Diagon Alley. I tapped the bricks with my wand and stood back as it opened up.

For the first time since I'd met her-and possibly for the first time in a thousand years-Amanda was utterly dumbfounded. But for their part, Fred and George were utterly captivated by her and they managed to explain everything about the wizarding world in less then half an hour. By the time we reached the shop I was convinced that Amanda was a part veela and she just didn't know it.

Amanda was impressed with the shop and some of the jokes and gags inside. Seeing her become more and more familiar with our world and how well the twins got on with her numbed my anxiety a bit, but it didn't end it.

Shortly afterwards, George and Fred led us through the fireplace to number 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. Weasley, Professor Lupin, and a woman who introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks were waiting in the parlor drinking coffee and tea and eating from the breakfast spread on the table.

"It's good to see you again Cedric," Lupin said, shaking my hand. "And a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Montrose. I never thought I'd live to meet true Immortals."

"You know about us?" Amanda said, confused.

"Of course. Back when I was training to become a professor in the Dark Arts I did a thesis on the legendary immortals. Walking silently through the centuries, leading many secret lives, you're fighting for some kind of prize. I was hard pressed to find any literature on your kind however, since all of the books were locked away."

"We don't have much time," I spoke up. "Not to be rude, but someone's life is in danger."

I told the group about Radu, my escape from Vicilia Coarse and Simon and the Howler I was sent.

"Hunters," Amanda said, disgusted.

"Hunters?" Mr. Weasley repeated.

"They're renegade Watchers who want us all dead."

"And the ones who are wizards have probably joined with the Death Eaters," I added. "Radu is like Voldemort's right hand man."

"That would make sense," Tonks said. "Riddle's always been attracted to power. Having someone that lives forever under your thumb would be the perfect possession to him."

"And I'll bet my life savings he'd do anything to become immortal," Mr. Weasley added. "Then he wouldn't need the horcruxes."

"It's not that simple," Amanda said. "You have to be destined to be immortal. Well, like us anyway."

Tonks looked at me.

"What do you want from us? Anything you ask we're willing to help."

"Agreed." Lupin said. The others chimed in their agreement.

"Hogwarts," I said. "Radu's waiting for me at the Quidditch field where the maze was. But I need backup in case it's a trap."

"Actually," Fred said, with his patented smirk.

"We know it's going to be a trap." George finished.

Everyone looked at them confused.

Fred removed a role of parchment from his pocket. With a wave of George's wand the breakfast spread disappeared and they spread the map out. They both pressed the wand against the empty parchment and said,

"Rat Trap Revealed!"

A detailed map of the grounds appeared over the parchment, including the school, the surrounding grounds and even parts of the Black Forest.

Fred explained it as though he were selling it. "This, my friends is a Marauder's Tracking Map. We've been working on it for months."

"Remarkable," Lupin said. "Just like the one James and I made during our school days."

"And influenced by no other," George went on. "But this map has a special feature that not even the original Marauders thought of."

"By placing a simple enchanted object on your target," Fred, "You can use this map to track every step he's makes up until he loses said object. These objects come in the form of keys, pocket change, or anything you're likely to find in your pockets."

A set of foot prints marked with the initials S.R. paced about the Qudditch grounds.

"But when did you place something on Simon?" I asked. "I was watching him the entire time and I never noticed…"

I recalled the conversation with Simon and how he suddenly patted his pockets.

"You'd be surprised what little rodents can carry in their mouths," Fred said, grinning.

It took some of us a few moments to figure it out.

"My God," Mr. Weasley said, furious. "How long now?"

"Only about a month Dad," George answered. "Don't worry, we've been real careful."

Lupin and Tonks snickered and Mr. Weasley seemed ready to pop. I didn't know whether to be amused or not.

"I don't understand." Amanda said.

"Fred and George are animagi," I explained. "They can become animals at will."

"Illegally I might add," Mr. Weasley snapped. "We'll discuss this later, however."

"The map shows us everywhere our dear friend dares to tread," George went on undeterred. "And, if you'll take a second glance-"

He pointed to several moving dots throughout the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Anyone Mr. Racey has had contact with, shows up as well."

Lupin and Tonks knelt down for a closer look.

"It looks like most of the Death Eaters are near the school." Tonks observed. "What do they expect you to walk right through the door?"

"The school's too well protected," Lupin said. "We'd be perfectly safe from them inside."

"Where's Radu?" Mr. Weasley wondered, still trying not to yell at the twins.

"It won't show him," I explained. "The map relies on magic to track people and magic is no good on our kind."

"Then look for Cho," Amanda suggested. "If he has her hostage he won't be far from her."

I cursed for not thinking of that myself. Right on the quidditch field, where Radu told me to come, was a dot with the initials C.C. standing in one place.

"Is there anyway to tell if she's all right?" I asked, placing a hand over the dot.

"If she shows up on the map she's alive." George assured me.

"I count twelve death eaters," Lupin said. "Minus Radu of course. We're vastly outnumbered."

"How do you figure?" Fred said, looking offended. "You've got me and George and our bag of tricks. And we have the lovely Ms. Montrose."

Amanda grinned as Fred batted eyes towards her.

"Oh for the love of-" Mr. Weasley looked about ready to throttle his kids. "We need to get in without being noticed. If we go into the school we can make our plans from there."

"There's another problem," Tonks said. "Once we enter the school the defenses will come down. It's a safety measure the Minister insisted on, so that way no one innocent is harmed by the spells and charms in place there."

"Well that's bloody daft," George remarked. "What if someone who just drank a poly juice potion goes in?"

"The spells are aura based," Lupin answered. "Poly-juice potions can't change a person's aura. If Hogwarts had the proper defenses Crouch never would have gotten far."

"The train at Platform 9 3/4?" I suggested.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Temporarily shut down until the crisis is past. And now that Death Eaters are surrounding the school it makes all the more sense."

"Ladies, gentlman," Fred spoke up. "Clearly we've not been paying attention. George and I have a wonderful set of toys and tools for the trade, just for this purpose."

Fred produced a silver house key and placed it on the table.

"The Marauder's map comes with six ordinary items such as coins, keys, calculators and school supplies. In order to insure that you retrieve all of your items, each of the remaining items can be used as a portkey to transport you to their location."

"We still haven't found the watch we lost in Mt. Vesuvius," George said.

"But that's just a marketing setback," Fred said. "Simply touch this portkey and it will bring you to the location of the device we left on Simon."

Everyone stared in disbelief.

"I think I need to get one of these," Amanda said, approvingly.

"I'd be more than happy to give you the prototype," George responded. He produced the four remaining items.

"Brilliant work boys." Lupin said, looking at the map. "According to this, Racey is located near the Lake. One of us should go in and use the element of surprise to stir up trouble. The rest of us will follow suit. Only one other person is standing there with him, a woman. V. C.?"

I looked at the map. Vicilia. I drew my sword and took the key.


	14. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 14

Return To Hogwarts

Simon and Vicilia didn't even notice as I appeared behind them. A thick fog rose from the lake and in the darkness of the early morning, their wands were the only things visible.

The grass concealed my approach as I raised my sword.

"He's never going to come," Simon said. "The ministry won't want to lose him."

"The ministry doesn't know I'm alive." I said, frivolously.

I pierced his shoulder, driving the blade all the way through. His screams of pain and shock shattered the silence as I withdrew.

"Nox!"

Vicilia's wand went dark and she backed into the fog. I grabbed Simon by the collar and pulled him close.

"Where's Radu?" I hissed.

"On the Quidditch field like he promised!" Simon whimpered. The arrogance and evil was gone, replaced by a look of terror and pain. I was enjoying every minute of it. "The girl's safe, I swear!"

The air sang with the swipe of a blade and I jumped to the side to avoid it. The sword met flesh and Simon's head went rolling.

"You missed your mark Vicilia!" I shouted.

Vicilia tried for my head again and I blocked. Her sword had long snake like blade and it clanged against my own, piercing the air like the shriek of a siren.

"Your head may be no use to me," she said, her eyes wide with fury. "But I can still take it."

The fog was an added obstacle. Each time I parried she went back into the clouds and attacked from another position. The only warning I had was the sound of her breathing, which became more and more labored with each swing. She wasn't accustomed to the sword.

She struck and I parried again, using the momentum and sliding my blade down to the hilt. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel the hatred and anger in her breath.

"I'm trying to help you, Diggory," she taunted. "If you meet Radu you won't last much longer than this."

"And if you kill me before he does you won't last five seconds," I retorted. "And he'll be merciful compared to Voldemort."

Vicilia kicked me in the stomach and went back into the fog. She swung from above and I held up the rapier to keep the block, leaving my stomach exposed. A short dagger pierced my heart. I fell back and Vicilia cleared the fog with a spell from her wand so she could goat.

* * *

"Then I shall merely incapacitate you." She knelt beside my body and pressed the blade further in. "If the knife stays in you'll never revive, will you?"

When I revived again I found my head propped by Amanda's lap. Mr. Weasley knelt by my side and Lupin was checking my pulse.

"Remarkable," He said as I drew a breath. "The wound is gone too. How do you feel Cedric?"

"Like I just got a knife to the chest," I answered, snappily. "Nothing I want to make a habit of."

Amanda and Mr. Weasley helped me up. George, Fred and Tonks were keeping watch.

An enchanted gray sky loomed overhead and the familiar drapes decorated the Great Hall. Dinner tables blocked the entrance, presumably to keep out the Death Eaters. Amanda had a black leather bag slung over her shoulder.

"How did we get in here?" I asked.

"We arrived when we saw Simon disappear from the map." Amanda explained. "I had a hard time finding you in the fog, but when Vicilia cleared it out I killed her. No one harms my students."

"You should have seen her!" George said when we were together again. "Thwack! And the witch dropped like a beater who fell of his broom."

"Knocked her on her depraved little arse," Fred chimed in. "Said, 'this aren't you a little old for school' and-" Fred made a stabbing motion towards his chest.

"We need to get to Dumbledore's office," I said. "What Radu wants is up there."

Tonks, Amanda and Mr. Weasley came with me while George and Fred remained with Lupin to keep guard.

"You're not going to give him the horcrux are you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Of course not," I said. "But if Radu takes my head he's going to know where it is anyway. I'm giving it to you and then you need to get it to Harry so it can be destroyed."

"Got it."

We stopped in front of the golden eagle that blocked Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?" I asked.

"You didn't think to find this out before?" Amanda asked.

"Well it's been two years, I'm thinking of this as I go along."

Mr. Weasley started rattling off any password he could think of.

"I gotta say, for a magical school this doesn't seem all that magical," Amanda remarked. "Kids in mortal danger, vicious psychopaths attacking the grounds-"

"How's that any different from muggle schools?" I asked.

"Good point."

"Rainbow Gumdrops!"

"There's gotta be another way in." Amanda looked at the stained glass windows. "Can those be broken?"

"One way to find out," I replied, drawing my wand. "Stupefy!"

The force of the stunning charm smashed into the window and made a pattern of cracks. But it wasn't strong enough to break it. Amanda took a crowbar from her bag, doing the job twice as efficiently.

"That'll work too," I said, surprised.

Mr. Weasley and I cleared away the broken glass while Amanda surveyed the side of the castle.

"It's too dark out here. Are there windows into the office?"

"There are a few big ones," Mr. Weasley said. "On the south side of the tower."

Amanda broke out a length of rope and rock climbing gear. Mr. Weasely was fascinated by it all and asked her many questions.

_Thank God Mrs. Weasley isn't here, _I thought.

"Here, let me help you with that," I said. "Mobilarius!"

I directed the hook out the window and found an empty crevice near the top of the tower.

"Dad!" Fred burst in to the hall. He looked like hell. "The Death Eaters have come in. There's about twenty of them now and we're losing ground! George is cornered!"

Mr. Weasley was about to go, but Amanda stopped him.

"Arthur, you go with Cedric. I'll handle this."

She drew her broadsword and muttered something about certain parts she'd cut off if George was harmed. Fred silently mouthed the words, "I'm in love," before following her.

"I think they found their soul mate," I commented, unable to ignore the humor in spite of it situation.

"Just never tell their mother." Mr. Weasley remarked, with a snicker. "Amanda's too much like them for Molly to get along with her."

I helped Mr. Weasely strap the equipment on safely and told him how to use the hooks then I went out first. The air seemed colder this far from the ground, but I was thankful for the darkness. _Knowing_ where we were several hundred feet above it was bad enough without seeing it.

"This is amazing!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"We have to be very careful," I said, pulling myself up.

I was nervous, though not for myself as much as for Mr. Weasley. Part of me wished Amanda had come since she had more experience with this.

"I've always wondered why muggles are so interested in climbing dangerous rock faces, but now I think I understand it. The freedom, the constant uncertainty and the beauty of the grounds from up here, it's all so wonderful together don't you think?"

"Definitely better than the alternative," I agreed. "How are you doing down there?"

"Oh, wonderfully Cedric. Don't worry about me, this is my passion."

I marveled at Mr. Weasley's calmness. His sons were in danger at the moment and he was able to block it all out and enjoy the experience of climbing. Perhaps he was tearing up inside and he just wanted to ignore the possibility of losing his family. Just like didn't want to lose Cho.

The thought of Cho in the arms of that monster kept me going. Even if were never together the way we were in school again. She might have even moved on and found someone else. But I didn't care. All I wanted was for her to live on and be happy.

"Cedric, look out!"

Something slammed into my shoulder. White hot pain rippled through my body.

"Ack!"

Mr. Weasley lost his grip and fell back. His weight tugged at me as another body slammed into me, tearing into my body with it's claws and weighing me down more.

"The owls!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "They're under the Imperius curse!"

It was hard to tell with the animal's beak chewing at my face, but I took his word for it. I slammed my head into it's frail form and sent it fluttering away.

"Stupefy!"

An owl evaded Mr. Weasley's stunning charm. I pulled out my wand and found another charging target.

"Incendio!"

A ball of flame caught the horned owl before it could evade and it's screeched echoed against the castle walls as it fell to the earth in a blaze.

The other owls were undeterred and continued slamming into us and trying to knock us from the wall.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Petrificus Totallus!"_

"_Incendio!"_

Two owls dropped and the others returned. I pocketed my wand and tightened my grip on the hooks and pulled myself up. Arthur followed suit, lightening my burden in spite of the owls constantly diving on him. Then as quickly as they came, they stopped.

"Cedric, I think the worse is about to come. _Lumos_!"

Mr. Weasley lit up the sky showing the owl's forming a tight formation. They were getting ready to strike.

"Sectumsempra!"

A flash of light blew past us and hit the lead owl. Blood and feathers splattered everywhere as the owl was brutally sliced in half. Four more owls went down before the others finally broke off.

"Need some help Mr. Weasley?"

I looked in the direction of the voice to see someone in flowing black robes, gloves and a hood pulling his broom to a stop beside Mr. Weasley and tugging two spare brooms behind him.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, cautiously.

"Yes, sir." The boy said.

Mr. Weasley took one of the spare brooms and Harry came up to me, helping me onto the second one. He pulled his hood off. He didn't seem the list bit shocked at seeing me alive.

"Harry Potter," I said, shocked. "How did you-"

"It's a long story." Harry said. "We'll talk about it when there's time. You know where the horcrux is?"

"Yes. Come on."

We flew the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office. Mr. Weasley smashed the windows and we flew in without much trouble.

The office was cluttered with book shelves and old antiques that Dumbledore collected over the years. His portrait hung from the wall along side his fellow headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom greeted me with awe, shock and contempt as I came into view.

"My Lord, he's back."

"The Hogwarts Champion, back from the dead."

"That's a foul trick. Making everyone think your dead just for the fun of it."

A choir of arguments broke out. Some in my favor and others against me.

"Siiiiiilence!" Dumbledore's portrait roared, bringing everyone to a complete silence.

"Thank you headmaster," I said. "It's good to see you again."

"As it is to see you," Dumbledore replied. "And you Arthur. But I must say I didn't expect to see _you_ again."

He nodded towards Harry with a scrutinizing gaze. Harry seemed frightened and trembled before the portrait of or late headmaster. A warning flashed through my mind.

"W-w-we'd better get the horcrux and go." He stammered.

"So we can destroy it right?" I offered.

"Of…of course."

"We could destroy it here." Mr. Weasley suggested. His tone told me that he was on the same page as me.

"Well, I think we should take it from the school first," Harry said, looking from me to Mr. Weasley nervously. "That way the others don't get a hold of it."

"Suppose you're right," I said. The headmasters and headmistresses gasped and whispered amongst themselves. The portraits of the school founders and Dumbledore remained silent and watched us keenly. "Tell me, Harry, did you ever suspect things would get this weird when the Goblet of Fire accepted you?"

"What? Oh, certainly not."

"Neither did I. Heh, its funny. I still remember how furious Dumbledore was when that aging charm fooled his magic."

Harry seemed confused for a minute, but recovered. "Yeah. Boy, I did my finest magic that day."

I held back a laugh.

"But you know what's even funnier, _Harry_?"

"What's that Cedric?"

"You never used an aging charm. You didn't even enter the tournament. I remember because it was Fred and George that tried to confuse the age line."


	15. Reunited on the Battlefield

Chapter 15

Reunited On the Battlefield

The blade was at his throat before he could get his wand. Mr. Weasley grabbed him by the robes and forced him into the nearest wall.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Have you harmed Harry and his friends?"

"N-n-n-no!" The imposter wailed in a very un-Harry like fashion. "Please, don't hurt me. I was only fo-"

"Following orders," I finished. "There's a group of muggles who tried that defense. Didn't work for them."

"How'd you get his hair for a poly juice potion?"

"Someone collected it a short while ago," the imposter answered. "I swear I never hurt Potter or his friends. We don't even know where they are!"

"Who. Are. You?" Mr. Weasley repeated himself.

The imposter was hesitant, so I motivated him.

"Ouch! P-Peter Pettigrew. Don't kill me-"

Pettigrew's pleas fell short as his face began to twitch and contort. I pulled the rapier and stepped back as he pitched forward. Mr. Weasley kept his wand trained on the form as the thin frail body of Harry Potter melted away into a fatter older shape. The scar on his forehead was replaced by an uglier, bucktoothed and roundish face that sparked an unwanted memory.

"_Kill the spare."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"That face…" I said, taking a closer look. "You…you were the one…"

_As Harry writhed in pain a figures emerged from the darkness. One carried a hideous creature in his arms._

"_Kill the spare." It hissed._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"You were the one who killed me." I said.

Pettigrew got to his feet. With my free hand I broke his nose, rewarded by a choir of gasps from the headmasters and headmistresses. The man sprawled onto his back and I kicked him in the ribs. Mr. Weasley tried to hold me back but I brushed him off and lifted Pettigrew onto his feet with my free hand. The workout sessions with Amanda were paying off.

"In the graveyard, do you remember?" I shouted. "I was with Harry Potter because we both fell for the trap you set for him. But somehow I didn't fit into the scheme of things so you killed me!"

Pettigrew didn't reply, but sobbed as he held his nose in his hands.

"Answer me!" I shouted, punching him in the stomach. He fell back against the wall and sank. "YOU TOOK MY LIFE!"

"Please don't kill me," he whimpered.

I stood over him, rapier in hand, seething as he cowered before me.

"Cedric…" Mr. Weasley quietly protested.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked Pettigrew in a lower tone. "You've made my life and the lives of others a living hell. You helped to bring back one of the deadliest wizards and to instigate the Second War. You deserve to die Pettigrew."

I glanced behind me, past Mr. Weasely and to the portrait of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Then I looked to the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. Both watched me in silent scrutiny while the others conversed and took bets as to what would happen. I looked down at Pettigrew.

"You deserve to die. But the Order of the Phoenix also deserves a break. Mr. Weasley, his inside knowledge should be useful to your cause I would think."

Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Your father would be proud," He said.

"When all this is over I hope to see that for myself," I admitted.

While Mr. Weasley attended Pettigrew I walked over to the portrait of Hufflepuff, stopping only to acknowledge Professor Dumbledore.

"May I ask a question?"

"I believe, Mr. Diggory, you just have." The portrait answered, playfully. "But if you have a second question you may ask that as well."

"Are you really Professor Dumbledore? What I mean to say is are you still alive in some sense or are you just an imitation?"

"A very well asked question," Dumbledore replied. "To answer it would take years of careful philosophical discussion. But the short of it is that I am the embodiment of all that Albus Dumbledore was. I am his memories and his life and my words are his words."

"You're his soul then?"

"Am I his soul? Perhaps. What else are we in life if not the artistic representation of a much higher power? Suffice it to say Dumbeldore is indeed passed on. But as long as I remain he is not truly dead."

"Then do you know-" I paused and glanced at Hufflepuff. "When you…er, Professor Dumbledore asked me to be the secret-keeper, did you know what I was? Have you always known that I would never die?"

That warm smile returned to his wise and solemn face and in that instant, I knew that paint of flesh, this was truly Dumbledore speaking.

"I might have had a small inkling," he answered. "Many portraits grace the walls of this school. Some of them date back to the very early days of its existence. During my days as a Transfiguration teacher I happened to come across a very interesting man who once taught Muggle studies-one thousand years ago."

_Methos!_ I thought.

"So you knew what to look for. You knew I was adopted."

"The Sorting Hat knew quite a deal more," Dumbledore answered, gesturing to the ancient hat that rested on the shelf below. "It is required to tell me such things in privet, as it has been enchanted to do from the moment Godric Gryffindor first created it."

I sighed. There were many more questions I wanted to ask. But time was running short and Radu wasn't going to remain patient for long. I went to Helga Hufflepuff.

"You know what I've come for," I said, respectfully.

She nodded.

"I knew this day would come," she said. "And I know you will make the right decision. Welcome back, Hogwarts Champion."

Helga Hufflepuff reached out of the portrait, giving a corporeal form to the cup she held in her hand. I took it into my own and looked at it. It seemed like such an unimportant little item yet it overflowed with the life of my friend.

I turned to Mr. Weasley and handed him the cup.

"Whatever happens this must never fall into _their_ hands." I nodded towards Pettigrew.

"Radu will be awfully upset about not getting it," Mr. Weasley said, half jokingly.

"He'll get over it when my blade is buried in his neck."

I grabbed one of the brooms and flew out of the office to the Quidditch field.

The field was obscured with overgrown bushes that were arranged in odd formations. As I got closer I recognized it as the formations as a maze. From above I caught glimpses of the ground, but no people or creatures.

_He's trying to recreate the moment. _I thought.

I flew down into the maze, nearest to the center as I could get and drew my wand. The viney walls towered overhead daunting and uninviting. All ready I could sense the _presence. _After whacking the vines away and realizing it was useless, I followed the presence down the corridors. A left here and a right there, straight down this corridor and another left. The memories flooded my mind.

_I turned left and stunned a giant spider. At another left I ran into Viktor Krum. He had the deadliest look in his eyes and he raised his wand._

"_Crucio!"_

_Indefinable pain spread through my body, playing my nervous system like a violin._

"_Crucio!"_

"_Ahh!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_STOP!"_

_Harry Potter stepped in and slammed Viktor with a stunning charm._

The presence grew stronger and I knew I was on the right track.

"You really suck at this you know," I taunted. "Whatever spells you have in place won't work on us remember?"

I don't know if he could hear me or not. Frankly I didn't care. If a hair on her head was harmed his head was going to fly.

A fog began to pass overhead, blocking out the remaining stars of the morning sky. Vines and creepers began to reach out for me and I slashed them away with my rapier.

"Incendio!"

A ball of flame burned them away and I ran. As I neared the center the fog became thicker and I started to wonder if the fog itself was enchanted. Spells themselves might not work, but I knew from experience that enchanted objects and possibly even conjured items could have an effect.

Then I saw her.

"Cho," I whispered.

She was in the center of a clearing, petrified right where the Tri-Wizard cup would have been. I approached her cautiously, expecting a trap and raised my wand.

"Reenervate!"

"Cedric!" she said, jumping to her feet. "Behind you!"

I swung around and raised my sword. The sound of the metal deflecting metal echoed in the enclosed space and I saw the face of my enemy again.

"Radu!" I hissed.

"Hogwarts Champion!"

I dropped the wand and forced him back as he parried my blows with the handle of the halberd. He stepped back and swiped from the right, trying to slash my stomach. I brought the blade down and caught the handle again, knocking it off course. For a few moments we circled and thrust, parried blocked. Radu raised the blade and brought it down, allowing gravity to do the work. I had no choice but to block or risk having my brain split open.

"He's only using you," I taunted him. "Voldemort craves immortality. Do you really think he respects you?"

"He uses those who follow him," Radu retorted. "It is his way. I use him as well."

I pulled away and stepped out of his circle. His halberd was definitely the stronger weapon and if our blades met enough times he would eventually cut through mine, leaving me defenseless. It was also heavy, meaning I had to move fast. My only hope was to let him tire himself out.

"You think you do. Voldemort has ways of toying with all of you. Like how he hates muggle-bourns? Pfft, pots and kettles."

Radu twirled the blade in his hands and repositioned it.

"You're trying to get me to slip up," he said. "I'm keen to your tactics, young one. I also know you've been training under Amanda Deriux."

"I know her by Montrose, but I gather we mean the same woman."

"Her students are notorious for dying or betraying her. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes after me when I'm done with you. It'll be nice to have her head to add to my collection."

The presence arose again and we both allowed a moment's distraction to notice that the maze was coming down. A few moments later Amanda approached the field with George and Fred at his side.

"Get Cho and get her out of here!" I told them.

Radu charged and I caught the handle of his weapon, using the momentum and sliding towards his fingers. I stepped aside to avoid the blade and met his face. He kept moving his hands down to avoid getting cut off.

Beads of perspiration dripped down his smooth face. The first hint of uncertainty and it gave me new strength.

"Come with me sweet heart." Amanda said.

"No, no, what's going on here? Cedric!"

I let my guard down long enough to turn to her.

"Cho, get out of here!"

"Behind you!"

I hit the ground and the air sang above me with the swipe of the halberd. I spun around and forced the blade of the rapier upwards into Radu's stomach and penetrating his back. I withdrew it and ran to Cho.

"Let's go."

"Here, grab these." George and Fred gave us the remaining portkeys.

Soon we were back in the great hall. Tonks and Lupin remained. The death eaters who hadn't met Amanda's blade were bound with full-body binds and rounded up on stretchers.

"This batch is ready to go," Tonks said as we arrived.

"Mobilarius!" Lupin cast the spell and marched them towards a waiting bonfire. I stared at it quizzically as they disappeared into it.

"Instant fireplace," Fred explained. "With a built in supply of floo powder. We're still waiting for Ministry approval to go to market with it."

"You're actually working _inside _the law?" I asked, trying to manage a sense of humor.

"Well we want to build an international market," George said. "This'll drum up some business from overseas."

"You all go in after them," Tonks said.

Amanda seemed apprehensive.

"Er, this ministry, do they keep tabs on the muggle criminal justice system?"

"Don't worry Amanda," Fred said, affectionately. "We'll never let them arrest you."

"Besides, you're an honorary member of the Order of the Phoenix now." George.

"Oh, boys," Amanda pulled them both close, much to their elation. "I'm so glad to have met the two of you."

Cho reached out and touched my shoulder. She was still shaken from what had happened to her, but her curiosity was stronger.

"You came back for me," she said, nervously touching my cheek. I took her hand in my own. "You came back to save me."

"You're the one who brought me back." It sounded weak and cheesy, but it was all I could manage.

"I've been with others," Cho confessed sadly. "I didn't know…I was so sad…"

"I know. You don't have to explain anything."

"All right everyone." Tonks said. "Into the fire with the lot of you."

"You have to get out of here," I said to Cho. "Radu will come after you again if I don't finish him off."

The _presence _interrupted my thoughts and both me and Amanda looked back towards the entrance of the Great Hall as Radu rushed swinging the halberd and screaming manically.

"Go!" I yelled pushing Cho from me.

"But-"

Amanda and Tonks both tried to pull her away as I met Radu's blade. Blade to handle, blade to blade, circle, parry, thrust. We left the Great Hall and were now just above the stairwell leading to the entrance. Radu swung for my stomach and I jumped back, using the moment to slash his arm. His robes protected him somewhat, but I drew blood. The pain took him by surprise and he sacrificed a moment to examine the wound.

"Nervous yet?" I asked.

Radu said something in Romanian and raised his weapon.

"We can end this here," I offered. "Leave now and you get to live a bit longer. Seven hundred years is a long time to waste on something like this."

"I want your head," Radu said circling me. "One of us will die tonight."

Radu raised his halberd and charged. I met the handle with my blade and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered again and I brought the blade down, slashing his torso vertically before he fell back. Ignoring the pain, he reached into his robes and removed a small dagger. I was ready to block, but as he rushed someone knocked me out of the way.

"No!"

I hit the floor just as Cho's body collapsed near mine.

"CHO!" I screamed.

I rushed to my feet and pulled her close. Amanda's _presence _must have frightened Radu and he took off down the stairs. The knife was buried deep in Cho's chest. She looked up at me in pain.

"Cho…why?" I held her hand. "Why didn't you run?"

"I don't…want," Cho took a deep breath. I knew from experience the pain she was feeling. "I don't want you to die again."

Her eyes went blank and I closed them briefly.

"She kept fighting me," Amanda said, apologetically. "It'll be okay though. She-"

But I wasn't listening. I picked up my sword and ran after Radu.


	16. Transformations

Chapter 16

Transformations

I chased him into the entrance where the hourglasses for the four houses were displayed for all to see. They were reset to an even number for the start of what was supposed to be a new and safe year. But for now they were useless and idle.

Radu doubled back, trying to take me by surprised. I reacted by jumping out of the way as the blade came down. He turned the blade sideways and swung in an upward arch, deflecting my thrust. I made a move for his neck and was blocked again. Radu knocked back my sword and jammed the butt of the halberd into my stomach. I fell back and blocked a close blow for my stomach.

"I used to think you were strong," I said. "But I was wrong."

I caught the next blow and forced him into a wall.

"You're a weak, decadent, and obsessive coward. You spent seven hundred years obsessing over a stupid memory and sold yourself out to that freak Voldemort. You were willing to kill me over it and instead you killed the girl I loved."

"I gave her the best gift of all time," Radu retorted. "Death means the end of all our sorrows. And when I take your head you'll finally appreciate it in a way that no mortal can."

"Go to hell!"

I thrust and was quickly blocked. I side stepped his counter attack and swiped again, slashing his shoulder, higher than the first mark. He paused in shock and I took advantage, stabbing him in his right shoulder. He kicked out and I pulled back. Blood poured from the wound soaking his robes and the pain was so great he had to use his halberd in his right hand. The weapon was more useful with both hands and I knew I now had the advantage.

"Is that offer for a rain check still good?" he asked, weakly.

I grinned and attacked. His block was just barely enough to deflect my attack, but it was weakening. Each retreat I made a new slash in a portion of his body. The pain was strong in his eyes and the very real fear that he could lose, reflected in his face. Then, he made his mistake. As I charged he tried to make one last swing. I jumped, bending my body to miss the blade and doing a complete flip over his body. Then I turned around and stabbed his left arm, causing him to drop the halberd.

"Wow!" I said. "Amanda taught me that!"

I swung upward, fast and swift. The blade met flesh and the spinal cord was severed, snapping noisily. His body remained standing for a few moments before collapsing next to the head.

Breathing heavily I walked towards the hourglasses, looking at the one for my house.

"Ten points for Hufflepuff," I joked, mirthlessly.

A fierce wind picked up in the entrance. The doors to the entrance were still open, but the wind wasn't coming from there. In fact, wind wasn't the right word for what was happening. It was like a sensation of being at the center…the center of something strong and powerful.

A thick mist billowed at my feet and a chill overtook my body, forcing me to take a deep breath. Lightening struck my body, surging throughout my body and turning me into a strong conductor.

Memories of a far off time entered my mind.

FLASH!

"_You're a worthless parasite," an older man with a thick black beard said. The language is different from my own but I understand it clearly. "I outta sell you to the tartars and see if they can't make a better slave of you than I can a son."_

FLASH!

_I am reading an open piece of parchment delivered by a trained dragon._

"_You have been accepted into the noble Drumstrang Academy, to join your brothers in the ranks of Wizardry and make your mark in the world."_

"_Father, father! I'm a wizard father! Can I go?"_

FLASH!

_Years later a crusade of carriages drawn by invisible horses delivers the students of Hogwarts to Durmstrang Castle. Another carriage drawn by Abraxans flies down and lands on the fields, discharging the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons._

FLASH!

_The Goblet of Fire spits out a piece of paper, which Headmaster Von Teppes catches and reads._

"_The Durmstrang champion will be…Radu De Monez!"_

FLASH!

_Scoring high points in the three challenges and finally reaching the Triwizard Cup._

The memories were fast and many. I couldn't see them all, but it gave me stronger sympathy for Radu's plight.

I even saw myself through his eyes at the _Quidditch World Cup _as I lay on my back in complete terror. He recognized the immortality within me, as many of the older ones can do.

The lightening stopped and the storm passed over. I sank to my knees exhausted and charged at the same time, taking deep breaths, getting ready to return to Amanda's side and face the awful truth of Cho's death.

_I avenged you._

But then…something strange happened. It was the _presence_ of another one of us in the castle.

"Amanda?"

I went back up the stairs, slowly, but not from the exhaustion. All my wounds, all the aches and pains and the fatigue were gone now thanks to the power of the Quickening. But the memories and the strengths of Radu De Monez couldn't erase the memory of my failure. I came all this way to save her, only to let her die.

The Great Hall was quiet for the first time since I could remember it. No more laughter, no more great times, no more first-years embarking on the greatest journey of their lives. No more professors sitting at the head of the room, talking animatedly about classes or other interests, gazing out at the future of the wizarding world.

Would it ever be the way I remembered it again?

Amanda knelt beside Cho's body, holding her in her arms. The presence died down but I was too grieved to notice it.

"So much for my first fight," I said. "I should never have come back to this world. I endangered Fred, George, and you."

I dropped to my knees again, beside her. The grief and sadness acted as a buffer to the shock that was to come.

"The blood-"

The stab wound was gone and there was no more blood. Her chest rose and sank with each new breath as she looked up at me. Amanda knelt beside her.

"You're gonna have a lot of work to do," she said.

I took Cho's hands into my own and smiled.

"I know. We all will."

* * *

_Hello old friend,_

_If you're reading this now it's because I couldn't keep our twenty-year dinner date. But the pretty girl who just sat down across the table from you has the money to pay for dinner and beer, if you're still hungry._

_The world has changed in all this time and we haven't. But you'd know more about that than I would, wouldn't you old man. But while the Second War has long died down between the death eaters and the good guys, the wizarding world is still in danger so long as we are still alive._

_In twenty years I've taught her all that I could about our worlds. But now I need you to teach her. Not because I'm afraid she'll die, but because I know that one day we will be the last. And she must win._

_Meet me here in another twenty-years. Then you can tell me your real age, Methos._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hogwarts Champion_


	17. Deleted Scene 1: The Twins and Amanda

These are scenes I would have liked to include in the original story Highlander: The Hogwarts Champion. But since I was telling them from first person and Cedric was the main character, it would have been confusing to constantly change perspectives.

So here are the "Deleted Scenes" from Highlander: The Hogwarts Champion, along with some "director's commentary".

Amanda and the Twins

"I swear to God, if anyone harms that boy I'll…"

She quickly descended the stairs. The red haired boy followed closely behind, occasionally glancing a little farther downwards than a person walking downstairs needs to look.

Her tight black clothing fit perfectly over the voluptuous curves and hypnotic, muscular shape of her well seasoned body. As they entered the Great Hall, they saw Tonks in a death grip with a Death Eater. Lupin, bloodied up and weakening fast was fighting off three death eaters who were surrounding him.

Tonks turned her nose into an elephant trunk and wrapped it around the robust form of her attacker.

Seeing that she could take care of herself, Amanda rushed to Lupin first. She pierced the first Death Eater in the back and with drew, raising the blade and spinning around so that the head of the second Death Eater went flying by the time the third realized what was happening.

"Expelliaramus!" Fred yelled.

The disarming charm knocked the third man's wand and sent him flying onto his back.

"Thank you," Lupin said to Amanda. "Tonks!"

Without missing a beat Lupin rushed to help Tonks while Amanda and Fred went to find George.

The Death Eaters had knocked him out and pulled him from the fray. Now they were dragging him, limply down the stairs to the entrance.

"Let him go!" Amanda yelled.

"Hey, it's one of those freaks!" A Death Eater replied.

"That's the one who killed Vicilia."

"Get her!"

Two of the Death Eaters rushed Amanda. Both were armed only with their wands, betraying their ignorance of Amanda's abilities.

"Crucio!" Both wizards cursed at once.

Both Cruciatas curses hit Amanda, shocking the Death Eaters when they were ineffective. A few steps down and a couple smooth swipes left the wizards without their wand hands.

Fred cursed the ones who held George with a leg locker while Amanda swung, swiped and kicked.

At the bottom landing, a man raised a sword of his own and locked blades with Amanda. This was one of the ones trained to fight Immortals. A second death eater, a barrel-chest, broad-shouldered man with a bastard sword snuck up from behind her.

George quickly recovered and got to his feet. Fred ran from his space on the steps and jumped, slamming into the man and grabbing for his sword arm. George slammed into his side and also took hold of his sword arm.

"You never stab a lady-"

"In the back!" The twins said respectively.

Amanda dispatched her foe and turned to help the twins. A full-body bind from both twins kept the man from being any further trouble. George stumbled a bit, but tried to keep his balance, hoping to impress Amanda.

"Well done ma'am," he said, looking at her impaled opponent. "You're a natural with that sword."

"Are you boys all right?" Amanda asked, sincerely.

"Yeah, we're fine," Fred replied, trying to staunch a bleeding nose.

"It'll take more than a fat oaf like this to stop us," George said, puffing his chest out and kicking the petrified death eater. "Ow!"

Amanda grabbed George as he was about to fall over. She helped him sit down on the steps and rolled the pant leg of the injured area.

"Ow!" George yelped when she squeezed the ankle.

"Yup, that's a hairline fracture," she said. "You must have injured it fighting him."

George was about to complain, but then Amanda ran her hand through his hair and all was well again. He even thought he could stand.

"OW!"

"Do you know any spells to heal this?" She asked Fred.

"No," Fred answered. "But I know where Madam Pomfrey keeps her good medicine."

"I'm all right, really," George protested. "We were the ones who were supposed to save you."

"And you were very brave." Amanda leaned in and gave George a peck on the cheek.

She gave Fred the same and he was perfectly willing to do as he asked her.

"Get whatever you think might help. And be careful."

Fred bolted up the stairs faster than he had ever moved in Quidditch.

Author's Commentary

I wanted to explore the idea of Amanda and the Weasley twins getting along really well. Between their mischievous and often imp-like natures, I felt that they were the kind of people Amanda would consider dear to her.


End file.
